Fake—or Fate?
by Choi Moon Gyu
Summary: [Ch-4 -Hiatus for several weeks-] Masa SMP adalah masanya bersenang-senang, tanpa ada beban, yang ada hanya senyuman—Benarkah? Kenyataannya masa SMP Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah seperti itu. Masa SMPnya jauh lebih berwarna. Tidak hanya merah-kuning-hijau, tapi juga ada hitam-putih-abu-abu. Ah, dan juga merah jambu. WonKyu fic. BoysLove/Sho-Ai/BoyxBoy. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

Fake—or Fate?

A** WonKyu **fanfiction by** Choi Moon Gyu**

* * *

**Main Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

**Other Cast: **Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Jonghyun, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul, Chocoball's member

(Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita)

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship, Drama, School Life

**Length: **Chaptered (1/?)

**Disclaimer: **Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka (tanpa izin) untuk keperluan cerita

**Summary: **Masa SMP adalah masanya bersenang-senang, tanpa ada beban, yang ada hanya senyuman—Benarkah? Kenyataannya masa SMP Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah seperti itu. Masa SMPnya jauh lebih berwarna. Tidak hanya merah-kuning-hijau, tapi juga ada hitam-putih-abu-abu. Ah, dan juga merah jambu.

**Warning: **Boys Love / Shounen-Ai / BoysxBoys, miss typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, kehidupan remaja SMP, dan kemungkinan OoC, jadi jika ada tingkah chara yang membangkitkan emosi saat membacanya silahkan bash saya, jangan bash chara-nya

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

"Hei, katanya kemarin 'mereka' bikin ulah lagi, ya?"

"Mereka?"

"KyuLine! Masa kau tidak tahu, sih!"

"Oh, mereka. Aku sudah dengar. Katanya kali ini mereka bikin ulah dengan anak Chocoball, ya?"

"Eoh! Aish, nyali mereka besar sekali, ya? Lawannya garang-garang semua, tuh."

"Kau benar. Apalagi Heechul sunbaenim. Hii, membayangkannya saja aku sudah ngeri. Harus siap mental jika ingin menghadapinya!"

"Iya. Dan aku dengar, katanya kemarin KyuLine dibantai habis, loh. Padahal mereka hanya melawan empat orang saja dari Chocoball."

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir mereka melawan siapa? Chocoball itu tak tertandingi! Kau lihat saja saat mereka melawan Bigbang. Menang telak! Bahkan saat melawan bla bla bla..."

Choi Siwon menghela napasnya pelan saat melewati dua orang laki-laki yang tengah mengobrol di pintu kelasnya. Padahal hari masih pagi, tapi dua orang itu sudah bergosip layaknya anak perempuan dengan suara gaduhnya. Bahkan mereka mengabaikan sosok Siwon yang sengaja melangkah tepat diantara dua orang yang saling berhadapan itu.

"Yo, Siwon-ah!"

Sebuah sapaan langsung menyambutnya saat Siwon telah sampai di bangkunya. Laki-laki bersurai kelam itu menoleh ke arah dua bangku di belakangnya, dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Senyum yang terkesan kekanakan di wajah polosnya.

Siwon membalas dengan senyum jokernya dan melangkah menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Pagi, Donghae-ya." Pandangannya lalu beredar ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari seorang sahabatnya yang lain. "Hyukjae belum datang?"

"Belum," Donghae kembali memainkan ponsel yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. "Sebentar lagi mungkin—"

"YA!"

Serempak kedua laki-laki berwajah tampan itu menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan tanpa sadar menghela napas bersamaan saat mendapati orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan muncul di sana. Sosok itu tengah memasang cengiran lebar hingga menampakkan gusi merah mudanya, sementara di belakangnya dua orang laki-laki yang sejak tadi bergosip di pintu kelas tengah menatapnya kesal. Tampaknya mereka baru saja menerima keusilan laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu.

"Annyeong, Siwon-ah, Donghae-ya."

Lee Hyukjae masih dengan cengiran lebarnya melangkah menghampiri dua sahabatnya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah pintu kelas dan melihat kedua laki-laki yang sempat ia ganggu tadi telah meninggalkan kelas entah ke mana. Cengiran di wajahnya perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan decakan kesal dan cibiran di bibirnya.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu, Hyukjae-ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Choi Siwon menyadarkan Hyukjae bahwa ia telah sampai di mejanya yang berada tepat di samping meja Lee Donghae. Laki-laki dengan gummy smile itu meletakkan tas punggungnya di meja terlebih dahulu sebelum berbalik menghadap kedua sahabatnya.

"Yeah, KyuLine dan semua kehebohannya."

Siwon tersenyum maklum saat sahabatnya itu memutar matanya seolah benar-benar merasa terganggu. Sementara Donghae di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan Hyukjae dalam diam.

"Aku tak percaya mereka masih saja mencoba mencari perhatian seperti itu. Padahal jelas-jelas 'masa kejayaan' mereka itu sudah lama lewat. Lamaaa sekali."

Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke posel yang tengah ia genggam. Matanya mengamati layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah pesan yang tadi pagi di dapatnya. Sebuah pesan dengan nama pengirim 'Evil Cho'.

"Lalu ada-ada saja cara menarik perhatian mereka itu. Menantang Chocoball? Hah! Bahkan anak baru pun tahu bahwa terlalu cepat seratus tahun bagi mereka untuk menantang geng senior seperti itu. Dasar cari perhatian."

Hyukjae tak menyadari genggaman tangan Donghae pada ponselnya mengerat saat mendengar ocehannya. Bahkan Siwon yang duduk menyamping di kursi di depan meja Donghae pun tak menyadarinya. Termasuk saat laki-laki yang menyukai ikan Nemo itu diam-diam menatap Siwon dengan wajah khawatir. Tak ada satupun dari dua orang itu yang menyadarinya.

"Aish, sudahlah. Tak usah membahas mereka lagi," lanjut Hyukjae tanpa menyadari bahwa dari tadi hanya ia yang terus mengoceh sendiri. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum lebar saat menatap Siwon. "Ah, ya. Siwon-ah, chukhahae!"

Siwon yang menyadari maksud sahabatnya itu tersenyum lebar. Tangannya tanpa sadar terangkat mengusap tengkuknya, kebiasaannya saat merasa canggung ataupun malu. Sementara itu Donghae yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut tersenyum saat teringat sesuatu.

"Chukhahae atas posisi barumu, Ketua OSIS!" Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk menyalami Siwon yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Kami tunggu traktiranmu."

"Ahahaha, terima kasih." Siwon menyambut uluran tangan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang dengan semangat menyalaminya. _Dimple_ di kedua pipinya tampak jelas saat ia tersenyum seperti itu, menambah kadar ketampanannya. "Kukira kalian lupa."

"Mana mungkin," Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya dan merangkul pundak Siwon yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. "Itu kan impianmu sejak menginjakkan kaki di SMP ini. Tentu kami mengingatnya."

"Benar," Donghae meninju pelan lengan atas Siwon, membuat laki-laki itu terkekeh pelan. "Kami senang kau mencapai impianmu di kelas dua ini. Tahun lalu kan kau kalah dari Jungsoo sunbaenim."

Masih terkekeh senang, Siwon melepaskan rangkulan Hyukjae sambil berdiri dari posisinya. Hyukjae segera menduduki kursi yang tadi diduduki Siwom, sementara Siwon sendiri berdiri menghadap kedua sahabatnya yang duduk sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajah keduanya. "Jungsoo sunbaenim itu _leader_ yang hebat. Dibandingkan dengannya aku bukanlah apa-apa."

Ketiga sahabat itu melanjutkan obrolan mereka tentang sunbae yang mereka segani itu. Mereka tengah membahas tentang Chocoball—geng senior di sekolah mereka yang berisi para senior dan beberapa alumni—yang sepertinya juga segan pada kepemimpinan Jungsoo saat seorang gadis berkacamata menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu adalah sekretaris OSIS lama yang memberitahu Siwon untuk menghadap pengurus OSIS lama di ruang OSIS pada jam istirahat.

Sepeninggal gadis itu, Donghae dan Hyukaje langsung menggoda Siwon tentang jabatan barunya yang akan diresmikan siang ini. Sementara Siwon kembali tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu diam-diam menghela napas lega saat bel tanda masuk tedengar tak lama kemudian, membuat dua sahabatnya itu berhenti mengodanya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun tengah melamun sambil menatap ponselnya saat sebuah tepukan yang sama sekali tidak pelan mendarat di bahunya. Laki-laki bersurai sewarna madu itu mendelik tajam pada Shim Changmin, pelaku yang membuat bahunya terasa nyeri itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Shim?"

Changmin yang mendapat reaksi tak bersahabat seperti itu hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus bahu yang tadi ditepuknya itu sambil menggumam maaf. Ia terkekeh geli saat tangannya ditepis dengan kasar. Seperti dugaannya. Cho Kyuhyun dan kerisihannya pada _skinship_.

"Mian, Kyu. Salahmu sendiri kenapa melamun begitu. Kau tidak ke kantin?"

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Changmin malas. Ia berdecih pelan saat mendapati plester di sudut bibir dan pelipis Changmin yang terlihat jelas, mengingatkannya pada plester yang tertempel di rahang kanan bawah dan dahinya. Setidaknya hanya plester di rahangnya saja yang terlihat, sementara yang di dahi tertutupi poninya. Ia bersyukur telah memanjangkan poninya meskipun selalu mendapat teguran dari guru-gurunya. Setidaknya ia tidak tampak menyedihkan seperti sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak lapar, Min."

Changmin berdecak kesal saat sahabatnya itu mengacuhkannya. "Ayolah, Kyu. Setidaknya temani aku membeli makanan. Aku lapar."

"Kau yang lapar, bukan aku."

"Ayolah," Changmin mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya yang membuat Kyuhyun berjengit ngeri. "Minho dan Jonghyun pasti juga ada di sana."

"Aku malas, Min." Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tepat di matanya. "Aku tidak ingin orang-orang melihat kita dengan plester seperti ini. Kita hanya akan membuat orang menganggap kita lemah."

Changmin menghela napasnya mendengar alasan Kyuhyun. Lapar yang tadi ia rasakan mendadak hilang saat menyadari sepercik binar sendu yang muncul di tatapan mata Kyuhyun. Meski hanya sekilas karena Kyuhyun langsung menggantinya dengan tatapan—sok —tegar, tapi Changmin tidak mungkin melewatkannya. Binar sendu yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat mereka kalah dari Chocoball kemarin.

Changmin memilih menyerah dan kembali ke mejanya yang berada tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang terlihat kecil di matanya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas saat teringat kejadian kemarin.

* * *

_Changmin dan ketiga teman se-gengnya tengah berjalan pulang saat mereka bertemu dengan Hongki dan Jonghoon—anggota geng Chocoball. Awalnya mereka hanya berjalan santai melewati mereka, sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pembicaraan dua orang itu. Changmin yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya juga ikut berhenti dan mendengar kedua orang itu menjelek-jelekkan Choi Siwon, ketua OSIS yang baru saja terpilih beberapa jam lalu menggantikan posisi Park Jungsoo yang telah habis masa jabatannya._

_Dari sudut matanya Changmin dapat melihat telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang mengepal erat. Saat Minho dan Jonghyun yang berjalan di depan mereka ikut berhenti dan bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya, saat itulah mereka dikejutkan oleh kepalan tangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memukul telak pipi Jonghoon. Laki-laki itu tersentak beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil memegang pipinya. Hongki yang juga terkejut atas serangan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun itu langsung menghampiri rekannya._

"_Apa masalahmu—" bentakan laki-laki itu terhenti saat mengenali empat orang yang berdiri di hadapan. "Cih, kukira siapa. Ternyata hanya kumpulan anak bawang."_

"_Hei!" Minho yang paling sensitif jika diremehkan seperti itu melangkah maju, tapi ditahan oleh lengan Changmin yang terjulur di depannya. Ia menatap laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu untuk protes, tapi ia terdiam saat mendapati wajah dingin Changmin yang menatap lurus ke depan._

"_Setidaknya meskipun kami anak bawang, kami tidak pernah menjelek-jelekkan orang lain dari belakang seperti kalian."_

_Keempat laki-laki yang mendengar ucapan dingin Kyuhyun itu menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Hanya Changmin yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengepal erat, seperti tengah menahan sesuatu._

"_Hooh," Hongki tersenyum meremehkan saat menyadari maksud Kyuhyun. Matanya melirik Jonghoon yang sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja. "Jadi kau tidak terima kami menjelek-jelekkan Tuan Muda Choi?"_

_Minho yang merasa nama keluarganya disebutkan sempat mengira bahwa mereka membicarakannya. Tapi ia segera mengerti saat Jonghoon menyahut ucapan Hongki._

"_Memang apa masalahmu jika kami menjelek-jelekkan Choi Siwon? Kau tidak terima?"_

"_Tentu saja," Hongki masih dengan senyuman meremehkannya melirik Jonghoon penuh makna. "Dia kan istrinya."_

_Wush!_

_Hongki dan Jonghoon tertawa mengejek saat pukulan tiba-tiba Changmin hanya mengenai udara kosong. Kedua pemuda itu telah memprediksi gerakannya sehingga mereka bisa menghindar dengan mudah._

"_Wuoh. Santai, Boy." Jonghoon menatap Changmin yang membalas tatapannya dengan tajam. "Matamu mengerikan, kau tahu?"_

_Changmin baru saja akan melayangkan tinju untuk kedua kalinya saat dari arah belakangnya terdengar suara bentakan._

"_Ada apa ini?"_

_Keenam orang itu menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Heechul dan Jungmo tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Jungmo terlihat berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kantung hoodie hitamnya, sedangkan Heechul terlihat mengerutkan dahinya tak senang._

"_Tidak ada. Hanya seorang istri yang marah suaminya diejek."_

_Heechul masih mengerutkan dahinya saat ia dan Jungmo berdiri di samping kedua sahabatnya. Tatapannya berubah kesal saat mendapati memar di pipi Jonghoon. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"_

_Baik Minho maupun Jonghyun langsung menatap Kyuhyun cemas. Mereka tahu, bahwa Heechul bukanlah lawan yang sepadan dengan mereka. Lebih baik menghindari masalah dengan empat orang ini jika ingin selamat._

"_Jadi kau, ya?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun saat menyadari tatapan cemas Minho dan Jonghyun. Ia mengamati Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Aku tak mengerti apa masalahmu dengan dua orang ini, tapi mereka adalah temanku. Aku tak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang menyakiti temanku."_

_Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan ekor matanya saat Jonghoon dan Hongki dengan gerakan yang sepertinya sengaja dilambatkan mendekati Minho dan Jonghyun. Sekarang posisi mereka tepat berada di tengah empat orang lawannya yang seakan tengah mengepung mereka._

_Kyuhyun diam-diam merutuki gerak refleksnya tadi. Jika ia tidak memukul Jonghoon, pasti ketiga temannya tidak akan terlibat dan ikut terpojokkan seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Semua telah terjadi. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menghadapi apa yang ada di depannya sekarang._

_Lalu perkelahian pun tak bisa dihindari. Kyuhyun menghadapi Heechul yang sepertinya merasa kesal padanya karena ia memukul teman segengnya, Changmin menghadapi Jungmo yang tampak santai dalam menghaddapinya, sementara Jonghyun dan Minho saling membantu melawan Hongki dan Jonghoon._

_Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak. Perkelahian melawan senior itu berakhir dengan kekalahan KyuLine. Mereka sedikit beruntung tidak dibantai habis oleh lawannya yang terkenal ganas itu. Saat wajah mereka telah babak belur, seorang guru tiba-tiba saja mendatangi mereka sambil berteriak-teriak kesal. Tentu saja sebagai berandalan yang telah terbiasa berkelahi kedua geng itu langsung membubarkan diri tanpa aba-aba. Menyisakan beberapa murid yang tanpa mereka sadari menyaksikan perkelahian itu. Dan menyebarlah rumor yang mengatakan KyuLine menantang Chocoball sepulang sekolah._

* * *

Changmin berdecak kesal saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Setelah membubarkan diri kemarin mereka langsung menuju sebuah gang sempit yang sepi. Di sanalah Changmin yang selalu membawa persediaan lengkap di tas sekolahnya itu mengobati lukanya dan teman-temannya. Bahkan ia masih mengingat ringisan kesakitan Minho dan Jonghyun saat ia mengobati mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih mengobati lukanya sendiri dalam diam.

Anggota KyuLine adalah empat murid SMP yang masing-masing telah pernah mengikuti percepatan kelas satu tahun. Karena itu, lawan mereka yang sudah kelas tiga itu tentu saja lebih tua dua tahun bagi Changmin dan Kyuhyun serta lebih tua tiga tahun bagi Minho dan Jonghyun yang baru kelas satu. Pengalaman berkelahi empat orang itu juga jauh lebih baik dari mereka. Cukup wajar jika mereka kalah dalam perkelahian kemarin.

Tapi yang paling disesali Changmin adalah rumor yang beredar di sekolah mereka. Apa maksudnya mereka yang menantang Chocoball untuk menarik perhatian itu? Memang KyuLine yang lebih dulu memicu perkelahian, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak melakukannya untuk mencari perhatian. Untuk apa? Tanpa berkelahi dengan Chocoball pun mereka sudah cukup terkenal.

Bagaimana tidak. Saat hari pertama pembentukan geng saja mereka sudah menarik perhatian sekolah dengan melawan guru BP mereka. Saat itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan santai menuju halaman belakang untuk memakan bermacam-macam roti isi yang dibawa Changmin. Saat itulah mereka bertemu dengan Jonghyun dan Minho yang tengah di-bully oleh tiga orang murid kelas dua. Tentu saja mereka tidak tinggal diam dan membantu mereka.

Tapi saat baru saja mereka menjatuhkan ketiga pembully itu, seorang guru yang ternyata adalah guru BP mendatangi mereka dan menganggap Changmin, Kyuhyun, Jonghyun dan Minho telah mengeroyok ketiga murid yang babaki belur itu. Kyuhyun yang tidak terima malah balik membentak sang guru dengan mengatakan ia tidak bisa menjadi guru BP yang baik. Membedakan yang benar dan salah saja tidak bisa.

Akibat bentakannya yang ternyata disaksikan banyak murid-murid yang penasaran dengan keributan itu, keempat orang itu dihukum membersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah saat itu juga. Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan usilnya menyandung kaki gurunya saat pria dewasa itu melewatinya. Membuat guru itu jatuh terjerembab disaksikan puluhan pasang mata. Tentu saja dengan itu Kyuhyun mendapat hukuman ekstra membersihkan semua lapangan orahraga sekolah mereka. Sendirian.

Sejak saat itu, Jonghyun dan Minho menyatakan diri mereka sebagai rekan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dan karena banyaknya kesamaan diantara mereka berempat—sama-sama mengikuti percepatan kelas satu tahun dan sama-sama menyukai game serta beberapa kesamaan kecil lainnya—akhirnya mereka membentuk KyuLine. Yang langsung mendapat banyak sorotan dari banyak murid lain, terutama perempuan.

Tapi kepopuleran mereka hanya bertahan sebentar, kira-kira tiga bulan, karena tak banyak keributan yang mereka buat selain beberapa kali berkelahi dengan murid-murid yang menantang mereka. Itu pun yang menantang mereka hanyalah orang-orang cari perhatian ataupun teman dari tiga orang yang membully Minho dan Jonghyun dulu.

Changmin lagi-lagi menghela napas di tempat duduknya. Setelah hampir satu bulan mereka habiskan dengan tenang tanpa gangguan, tiba-tiba saja hari ini mereka kembali menjadi sorotan. Hah, semoga saja rumor itu cepat menghilang dan ia bisa dengan tenang menghabiskan masa-masa SMP-nya. Changmin hanya bisa berharap sambil kembali menatap punggung Kyuhyun.

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

Upacara peresmian pengurus OSIS baru tengah berlangsung. Beberapa murid yang tidak terlibat dibiarkan terpencar di sudut-sudut aula Junior High yang luas itu. Mereka memperhatikan dengan tenang saat ketua OSIS yang baru tengah menyampaikan beberapa sambutan serta visi dan misi OSIS baru ke depannya.

Di salah satu sisi aula yang cukup ramai, tampak Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah memperhatikan pidato Siwon dengan senyum lebar. Beberapa kali mereka mengacungkan jempol mereka dengan semangat saat Siwon melirik ke arah tempat mereka berdiri. Sementara di salah satu sisi aula yang agak sepi, tampak empat orang laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai KyuLine ikut memperhatikan upacara yang berlangsung.

Diantara mereka berempat, tampak Minho yang paling bersemangat. Beberapa kali ia menggumamkan kekagumannya pada ketiga orang lainnya. Terkadang dari mulut laki-laki bermata besar itu akan keluar kalimat seperti 'Berikutnya aku yang akan berdiri di sana!' atau sejenisnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya sesekali melirik laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu. Terkadang ia akan berdecak pelan saat mendapati binar antusias yang berusaha disembunyikan Kyuhyun.

Percuma saja. Changmin sudah cukup lama mengenal Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia dapat membaca tatapan penuh kekaguman yang terdapat di manik sewarna lelehan karamel itu, sepandai apapun Kyuhyun mencoba menutupinya. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagi Changmin untuk bisa mengenali secara mendalam sifat dan sikap temannya itu.

"Hei, Kyu."

Tak ada respon. Changmin berdecih kesal saat Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan justru menatap penuh perhatian pada Choi Siwon yang masih berpidato di depan sana. Wajah Changmin berubah dongkol saat mendapati Kyuhyun menahan napasnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar cerah saat Siwon di tengah-tengah pidatonya tersenyum—yang menurut Changmin—sok ganteng.

"Kyuhyun hyung menyukai Siwon sunbae, ya?"

Pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari mulut seorang Lee Jonghyun itu mampu membuat Changmin, Minho dan tentu saja Kyuhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Ketiga laki-laki itu serempak menatap Jonghyun yang hanya balas menatap mereka dengan senyum-aku-tahu-segalanya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Jonghyun-ah?" Kyuhyun merutuki suaranya yang terdengar gugup bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Dapat ia rasakan aliran darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya, apa lagi saat Minho menatapnya dengan pandangan tak tahu apa-apa.

"Dari tadi Kyuhyun hyung terus menatap Siwon sunbae tanpa berkedip. Makanya aku pikir hyung menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini Minho ganti menatap Kyuhyun antusias. "Woah, seleramu keren, hyung!"

"Tidak!" Sebuah bantahan yang keluar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan berakhir sia-sia. Siapa yang akan mempercayai penyakalan dengan wajah memerah seperti itu?

"Aigoo. Hyung, wajahmu merah, tuh."

Delikan tajam dihadiahkan Kyuhyun pada Jonghyun yang justru sibuk ber-high five dengan Minho. Kedua bocah kelas satu itu tampak puas telah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun hyung mereka yang terkenal berharga diri tinggi itu merona malu. Jarang-jarang mereka mendapati wajah asli hyung yang mereka kagumi itu. Kedekatan mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir membuat Jonghyun dan Minho sama-sama sadar bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang manis, hanya saja hyung mereka itu selalu menutupinya dengan bersikap sok dewasa.

"Apanya yang merah? Dasar bocah-bocah usil."

Baik Minho maupun Jonghyun kembali kompak menggoda Kyuhyun yang mulai memasang wajah sok cueknya, membiarkan Changmin yang hanya menonton interaksi mereka dalam diam. Sesekali laki-laki yang paling tinggi di antara mereka itu akan tertawa kecil saat mendapati wajah kesal Kyuhyun yang tergolong 'manis'. Mata menyipit tajam, alis bertaut kesal, serta bibir merah alami yang mengerucut atau mengumpat pendek. Juga jangan lupakan rona merah pada kedua pipi putihnya.

Masih dalam aksinya menggoda hyung tertua diantara mereka itu, Minho menyempatkan diri menoleh pada objek lain yang masuk dalam 'percakapan' mereka. Mata bulatnya berkilat jahil saat mendapati orang yang dimaksud tengah menatap ke arah mereka. Sepertinya acara berpidatonya telah selesai, karena Choi Siwon telah kembali berbaris bersama anggota baru OSIS lainnya.

"Hyung, Siwon sunbae sedang melihat ke arah sini!"

Seruan kecil dari Minho itu berhasil menarik perhatian tiga orang lainnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu posisi Siwon berada mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh panggung tempat dimana pengurus OSIS baru beserta para guru dan pengurus OSIS lama berbaris menghadap seisi aula. Dahinya berkerut tak nyaman saat menyadari tak hanya Siwon, bahkan hampir seisi aula tengah menatap ke arah mereka.

Kebingungan Kyuhyun terjawab saat Changmin menarik tangannya dan bergumam pelan. "Sial. Aku lupa kalau kita sedang sembunyi dari guru itu."

Memang benar. KyuLine seharusnya saat ini tengah bersembunyi dari guru BP yang mengincar mereka untuk menghukum mereka karena masalah kemarin. Makanya tadi mereka memilih mengamati upacara peresmian OSIS dari sisi aula yang sepi. Tampaknya keributan kecil mereka berhasil membuat guru BP itu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Hhh, merepotkan." Kyuhyun mendengus pelan sebelum balik menarik tangan Changmin untuk berlari meninggalkan aula. Bersama dengan Minho dan Jonghyun yang telah lari lebih dulu sambil tertawa lepas, entah karena apa.

"YA! Berhenti kalian!"

"Ahahahaha!"

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

Saya tahu, hutang saya yang Love Dust LAJO (?) aja belum di bayar tapi saya malah post ff baru lagi. Yah, apa boleh buat, saya bener-bener hilang mood sama cerita satu itu. Udah lama banget saya nggak 'nyentuh' yang namanya microsoft word, dan sekalinya buka saya malah bengong gak tau mau ngapain. Jadi, selagi saya ngebangun ulang mood buat bikin cerita satu itu, mending saya post aja cerita lain yang udah lama nyampah di memori lappie saya ini.

Yap, kali ini Kyu dkk masih SMP, masih polos dan culun dengan peraturan sekolah yang gak sebebas SMA. Sebenarnya saya mikir lebih enak bikin mereka udah SMA, jadi gaya rambutnya bisa saya bikin macam-macam kayak penampilan mereka di dunia nyata. Tapiii, yah, namanya juga tuntutan skenario. Jadi saya harus bersabar dulu sampe beberapa chap ke depan, setelah itu baru deh bisa bikin rambut mereka warna-warni lagi :3

Konflik yang mereka hadapi di sini masih ringan-ringan, kan masih SMP. Nggak tau deh ke depannya konfliknya bakalan seberat apa. Soalnya, kayak pepatah lama yang saya kutip dari anime Free!, "Saat berumur 10 tahun, kau akan dianggap sebagai keajaiban. Saat berumur 15 tahun, kau akan dianggap jenius. Tapi ketika berumur 20 tahun, kau hanyalah manusia biasa.". Jadi, hubungannya ama cerita ini? Nggak ada. XD saya emang cuma lagi suka pepatah itu aja sih, jadi masukin aja biarpun nggak nyambung ( =3=)v

Yosh, semoga reader sekalian suka sama cerita kali ini, ya. Apakah ff ini pantas dilanjutkan? Well, let me know what you think about this ff, guys.

.

Regards,

**ChoiMoonGyu**


	2. Chapter 2

Fake—or Fate?

A** WonKyu **fanfiction by** Choi Moon Gyu**

* * *

**Main Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

**Other Cast: **Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Jonghyun, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae, Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul, Chocoball's member

(Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita)

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, School Life

**Length: **Chaptered (2/?)

**Disclaimer: **Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka (tanpa izin) untuk keperluan cerita

**Warning: **Boys Love / Shounen-Ai / BoysxBoys, miss typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, kehidupan remaja SMP, dan kemungkinan OoC, jadi jika ada tingkah chara yang membangkitkan emosi saat membacanya silahkan bash saya, jangan bash chara-nya

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

* * *

Pagi yang damai adalah pagi di mana seorang Lee Donghae bisa dengan bebas mengayuh sepeda biru miliknya di sepanjang jalan dengan ditemani desiran angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ah, akan lebih sempurna jika ia bisa membawa sepedanya hingga ke sungai Han yang tidak jauh dari komplek apartemennya berada.

Berarti, pagi ini adalah pagi yang damai, kan? Ia berhasil mengayuh sepedanya di sepanjang jalanan yang masih sepi hingga kini bocah penyuka ikan itu berhasil duduk dengan nyaman beralaskan rumput hijau di pinggir sungai besar yang membelah kota Seoul itu. Yah, pagi yang damai—bahkan mungkin ia bisa tertidur saat ini—jika saja tidak ada sesosok bocah itu di sampingnya.

Beep... Beep... Dorr-dorr... Beep... Beep... Dorr-dorr-dorr...

"Jadi..."

Beep... Beep... Dorr-dorr-dorr... Siiing... Boom...

"...apa yang kaulakukan di sini..."

Dorr-dorr-dorr... Siiing... Duarr!

"...pagi-pagi begini, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Duarr! Duarr!

"Yes! Berhasil!"

Donghae masih diam menatap sosok bocah laki-laki di sampingnya yang tengah memasang wajah gembira setelah menamatkan satu level lagi permainan di psp hitam miliknya. Tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum kecil saat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi, hyung?"

Donghae memperhatikan saat Kyuhyun menyimpan benda persegi yang sejak tadi dimainkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Saat atensi Kyuhyun beralih padanya, barulah ia berkata, "aku tadi bertanya, apa yang kaulakukan pagi-pagi di sini? Apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Eoh? Mengikutimu? Ah, lebih tepatnya aku mampir ke sini untuk menemanimu, hyung."

"Menemani? Aku tidak—tunggu dulu. Kau 'mampir' ke sini? Memangnya kau dari mana?"

"Hm," kyuhyun memasang seringaiannya sambil menatap Donghae, membuat tetangganya itu memasang wajah curiga. "Janji kau tidak akan menyuruhku pergi saat aku mengatakan alasannya?"

"Tidak." Donghae menjawab cepat, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Tergantung jawabanmu. Jika yang kau maksud adalah kau mampir ke sini agar bisa kabur dari hukuman Oh-seonsaengnim, maka aku akan mengusirmu sekarang juga."

Kyuhyun tertawa semakin keras mendengar tebakan Donghae yang seratus persen benar. Kemarin guru BP sekolah mereka itu berhasil menangkap tangan Minho—yang memang larinya paling lambat di antara mereka, salahkan kaki-kaki pendeknya—sehingga mau tidak mau Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Jonghyun turut menghentikan langkahnya. Guru cerewet itu lalu memberi hukuman pada mereka untuk membersihkan seluruh gedung olahraga dan taman di sekolah mereka hari minggu ini. Hukuman yang langsung membuat Minho mengeluh keras-keras.

_"Aish! Andai saja tadi aku berlari lebih cepat."_ Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana kesalnya Minho saat itu. _"Lihat saja, aku akan menambah panjang kakiku, aku akan membuat tinggiku melebihi kalian semua! Jadi kita tidak akan tertangkap lagi saat lari dari Oh-seonsaengnim."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat ucapan Minho kemarin. Sungguh, alasannya untuk memiliki tubuh tinggi itu sangat aneh. Untuk bisa kabur dari Oh-seonsaengnim, katanya?

"Jadi," Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya saat mendengar Donghae kembali berbicara, kali ini tetangganya itu menatapnya tepat di mata. "Apa yang membuatmu harus berkelahi dengan Chocoball?"

'Harus berkelahi' katanya? Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, senang karena masih ada yang tidak termakan rumor di sekolahnya.

"Mereka mengejek Siwon hyung."

"Eoh?" Kali ini Donghae memutar tubuhnya hingga ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Mengejek bagaimana?"

"Ya mengejek. Mereka meremehkan Siwon hyung sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru. Hyung tahu sendiri, kan, Chocoball hanya tunduk pada Jungsoo hyung saja, mereka tidak akan tunduk pada ketua OSIS lain selain Jungsoo hyung."

Donghae mengangguk setuju. Ia memang belum mengerti alasannya, tapi ia tahu semua anggota Chocobal menyegani Park Jungsoo, ketua OSIS lama mereka. Semua anggota di sini berarti termasuk alumni SMP mereka yang sudah bersekolah di SMA lain sekalipun.

"Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak tahu sekeras apa usaha Siwon hyung untuk menjadi ketua OSIS."

Donghae masih diam menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang memasang ekspresi kesalnya. Donghae paham sekarang, ia mungkin juga akan marah jika ada yang mengejek orang yang disukainya di depannya. Tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus sampai berkelahi seperti kemarin?

"Kyuhyun-ah," Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar Donghae memanggilnya. Laki-laki itu sekarang sudah kembali duduk menghadap sungai Han di depan mereka. "Kau tahu, kan, mulai sekarang Siwon adalah ketua OSIS sekolah kita. Sosoknya akan lebih diperhatikan warga sekolah, apapun yang menyangkut tentang Siwon akan menjadi sorotan."

Kyuhyun terhenyak saat menyadari ke arah mana ucapan Donghae itu. Ia lalu berdecak pelan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Cih, Choi Siwon pabbo! Kenapa harus jadi ketua OSIS, sih? Kan aku jadi semakin susah untuk mendekatinya."

Donghae diam-diam tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, kau menyerah?"

"Tentu tidak." Donghae bersumpah ia melihat kilat semangat yang membara di mata Kyuhyun saat bocah itu menjawabnya. "Mana mungkin aku menyerah hanya karena hal kecil ini. Lihat saja, aku akan membuat Siwon hyung menjadi pacarku secepatnya."

"Semangat yang bagus," Donghae menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun pelan sebelum berdiri dari duduknya. "Jangan malu-malu jika kau butuh bantuan. Hyung akan membantu sebisanya."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta bantuan hyung, kok." Kyuhyun masih duduk di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang mendekati sepedanya. Alisnya bertaut bingung dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan saat Donghae berbalik menatapnya dengan senyum aneh.

"Ah, satu lagi. Jika kau ingin kabur dari hukuman Oh-seonsaengnim, carilah tempat yang lebih tersembunyi, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hah? Maksudmu—"

"YA, CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT KE SEKOLAH DAN SELESAIKAN HUKUMANMU!"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melempar sesuatu pada Donghae yang malah tertawa mendengar suara menggelegar dari arah belakangnya. Dengan tidak rela, Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Oh-seonsaengnim tengah berdiri dengan setelan trainingnya. Tampak sekali guru itu baru selesai lari pagi. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Apa yang di seret guru muda itu dengan tangan kirinya lah yang membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun hyung~. Aku benar-benar akan menambah tinggiku agar bisa punya kaki panjang untuk kabur."

Oh, Choi Minho. Menjadi tinggi saja tidak cukup untuk bisa lari dari hukuman Oh-seonsaengnim.

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

"Siwon-ah, ini berkas OSIS lama yang harus kau pelajari."

Siwon menoleh ke arah Jungsoo saat seniornya itu menyodorkan setumpuk dokumen padanya. "Ah, kamsahamnida, Sunbaenim."

Jungsoo tersenyum mendengar Siwon masih berlaku formal padanya. "Jangan kaku begitu, Siwon-ah. Kemarin sudah kukatakan padamu, kan, untuk memanggilku apa?"

Siwon tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. "Ne, joesonghamnida, Jungsoo hyung."

Tawa renyah Jungsoo terdengar mengisi ruang OSIS yang sepi di hari minggu itu. Memang Siwon telah memanggilnya dengan nama, tapi tetap saja bahasanya terlalu formal. "Sepertinya kau tipe yang tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain, ya?"

"Ah? Ne, kurasa begitu."

"Itu tidak baik, Siwon-ah." Jungsoo telah menghentikan tawanya. Ia memilih duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu, sementara Siwon masih duduk di kursi ketua OSIS yang mulai kemarin adalah miliknya. "Kau harus bisa cepat dekat dengan orang asing. Kau adalah ketua OSIS Syupeo Junghakgyo sekarang. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sekolah ini, kan?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia paham apa yang dimaksudkan Jungsoo. Sekolah mereka, Super Junghakgyo—atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya Super Junior High—adalah SMP yang termasuk dalam jajaran sekolah dengan jumlah geng terbanyak. Tidak hanya laki-laki, bahkan murid perempuan di sekolah mereka pun juga banyak yang membentuk geng. Tentu saja, geng yang paling berkuasa di sekolah mereka selama empat tahun belakangan ini adalah Chocoball, sehingga keberadaan geng-geng lainnya sedikit 'tenggelam'.

Ah, bicara tentang geng...

"Eum, Jungsoo hyung. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Jungsoo yang kini tengah meminum sebotol kola yang ia dapatkan dari kulkas mini di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Siwon. Senyuman lagi-lagi muncul di wajahnya. "Ne? Tentu saja. Kau boleh bertanya apapun."

Malaikat. Siwon jadi teringat julukan yang diberikan pada ketua OSIS lama itu saat melihat Jungsoo yang selalu tersenyum. "Itu... Ini masalah—eheum—Chocoball."

Siwon melewatkan ekspresi kaget Jungsoo karena laki-laki berlesung pipi itu sibuk menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Kenapa dengan Chocoball?"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungsoo yang lagi-lagi tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. "Yah, eum, kau tahu kan Chocoball itu geng yang selama empat tahun ini telah 'berjaya' di Super Junior High?"

Kali ini Siwon tak melewatkan ekspresi Jungsoo saat ia mengucapkan nama sekolah mereka dalam bahasa inggris dengan fasihnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Jungsoo tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan nama sekolah mereka dalam bahasa inggris dengan lancar, makanya setiap kali Jungsoo berpidato ia selalu mengatakan Syupeo 'Junghakgyo'.

"Dan selama setahun Jungsoo hyung menjadi ketua OSIS, mereka tampaknya menyeganimu, hyung. Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Jungsoo justru meminum dulu kolanya beberapa teguk. Ia tahu suatu saat ketua OSIS yang terpilih menggantikannya akan menanyakan hal itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya dan mengungkap apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Ah, untuk masalah itu," Jungsoo terdiam sejenak berpura-pura menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas sama sekali tak gatal. "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau harus memiliki kemampuan berkomunikasi yang baik agar bisa melakukannya."

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Begini, eum, kau tau siapa ketua mereka, kan?"

"Tentu," Siwon mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa ketua geng Chocoball. Kim Heechul. Meskipun Heechul bukanlah anggota tertua di dalam geng itu, tapi ia merupakan anggota yang paling disegani, bahkan oleh anggota tertua mereka yang saat ini telah berada di kelas tiga SMA.

"Sebenarnya," Jungsoo terdiam sejenak saat teringat sesuatu. "Siwon-ah, sebelumnya bisakah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Berjanji?"

"Eoh. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membocorkan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu ini pada siapapun."

"Eoh?"

"Janji saja!"

Jujur Siwon sempat terkejut saat mendengar Jungsoo mendesaknya untuk berjanji seperti sekarang. Tapi ia pikir tak ada salahnya untuk berjanji pada Jungsoo. Lagi pula, memangnya rahasia apa yang akan di katakan seniornya itu?

"Ne, aku berjanji, hyung."

"Bagus," Jungsoo tersenyum senang, lalu wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius saat ia bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya dan duduk di kursi di depan meja Siwon—yang dulu merupakan mejanya. "Begini, sebenarnya aku dan Heenim membuat sebuah perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?"

"Ya, perjanjian. Dalam perjanjian itu, Heenim dan gengnya berjanji tidak akan membuat keributan dan menuruti semua kebijakan OSIS yang kubuat. Semua anggotanya, baik itu senior yang masih bersekolah di Syupeo Junghakgyo atau pun yang sudah tersebar di SMA lain tidak akan membuat masalah yang melibatkan sekolah dan—eheum—melibatkanku."

Siwon terdiam di tempatnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar takjub pada Jungsoo. Ternyata Park Jungsoo yang asli jauh lebih hebat dari bayangannya. Lihat saja, ia bisa membuat geng hebat seperti Chocoball mau menjanjikan hal seperti itu. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang ditawarkan Jungsoo pada Kim Heechul dan gengnya sebagai perjanjian mereka.

"Lalu, sebagai gantinya, aku... Aku harus mau berkencan dengan Heenim."

Oh, hanya berkencan saja ternyata.

Eh, berkencan?!

"M-mwo?!"

Jungsoo meringis mendengar pekikan kaget Siwon. Beruntung ruang OSIS yang mereka tempati saat ini kedap suara. Berterima kasihlah pada yayasan yang memberikan fasilitas yang sangat memadai untuk sekolah mereka. Yah, walau terkadang fasilitas itu disalahgunakan. Entah berapa kali ruangan OSIS yang kedap suara itu menjalankan tugas 'lain'nya dengan baik.

"Hee-Kim Heechul sunbaenim... menyukaimu, hyung?"

"Ne, dulunya."

"Eoh?" Siwon yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kabar mengejutkan yang didengarnya tadi menautkan alisnya bingung. Dulunya? Apa itu berarti sekarang Kim Heechul sudah tidak menyukai Park Jungsoo? Karena itukah tempo hari Chocoball kembali berulah di sekolah?

"Dulunya hanya dia yang menyukaiku, tapi sekarang... yah, kami saling menyukai."

"M-mwo?!" Kali ini kadar keterkejutan Siwon lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Ia masih bisa membayangkan jika Kim Heechul yang itu menyukai Park Jungsoo yang selalu disanjung-sanjung seantero sekolah. Hanya saja... entah kenapa Siwon merasa aneh saat membayangkan Jungsoo yang diibaratkan malaikat itu menyukai Heechul yang bagaikan iblis di mata Siwon.

Oh, benar kata orang. Cinta itu buta, benar-benar buta.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa kau bisa menyukainya, hyung? Bukankah Heechul sunbaenim itu super galak? Lagi pula, sepertinya ia juga membenci semua orang kecuali teman se-gengnya."

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena belum mengenalnya, Siwon-ah. Jika diperhatikan, dia itu manis, kok."

Manis?! Oh. Buta. Cinta benar-benar buta.

"Cara dia mengingkari perasaannya sendiri. Caranya menyembunyikan kepeduliannya. Menurutku itu semua manis."

Ya, ya. Tapi tetap saja Siwon tak bisa menyatukan 'Heechul' dan 'manis' dalam satu kalimat yang sama.

Jungsoo yang sepertinya menyadari raut tak prcaya di wajah Siwon tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang muncul dari hatinya. Senyuman yang membuat Siwon sadar betapa seriusnya ucapan Jungsoo tadi.

"Terkadang apa yang terlihat oleh mata belum tentu benar, Siwon-ah. Kau harus benar-benar melihat ke dalam agar bisa mengenali sesuatu dengan baik."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Siwon dan tersenyum pamit sebelum membuka pintu yang memang tak dikunci dan menutupnya kembali setelah tiba di luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam memikirkan ucapannya.

"Melihat ke dalam, ya?"

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.10 pm saat Siwon beranjak dari duduknya. Ternyata berkas lama OSIS yang harus dipelajarinya hari ini lebih banyak dari yang ia bayangkan. Untungnya ia bisa menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini juga, sehingga tugasnya ke depan akan semakin mudah.

Setelah mengunci pintu ruang OSIS dengan kunci yang tadi diberikan Jungsoo padanya, Siwon mulai melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah dalam diam. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada supir keluarganya untuk segera menjemputnya sekarang juga. Ibunya bisa cemas jika ia terlambat pulang.

"Ya! Hyung! Seharusnya kau juga membantuku di sini."

Langkah kaki Siwon terhenti saat samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara teriakan kesal. Seharusnya, Siwon saat ini berbelok ke kiri jika ingin keluar dari gedung sekolahnya dan menuju gerbang, hanya saja entah atas di dorong oleh apa ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan. Tepat menuju taman utama sekolah tempat suara teriakan tadi berasal.

"Tidak mau. Salahmu sendiri kenapa tadi datangnya telat, Jonghyun-ah. Selesaikan sisanya sendiri sana."

"Kyuhyun hyung~!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah~"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di samping jajaran bunga matahari yang ditanam dengan rapi di taman itu. Beberapa meter di depannya, tepatnya di bawah pohon sakura yang masih berdaun hijau, duduk seorang laki-laki berkulit putih yang tengah memainkan sebuah kotak hitam persegi yang sepertinya merupakan psp. Di samping laki-laki itu, tampak seorang laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang sama tengah memegang sebuah sapu taman di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya tengah menarik-narik tangan laki-laki pertama yang tampak tak peduli.

"Hyung~. Uh, tahu begini lebih baik tadi aku ikut Changmin hyung saja membersihkan taman samping."

Siwon memperhatikan laki-laki kedua yang tampaknya mulai menyerah membujuk laki-laki pertama dan lebih memilih menyapu bagian lain taman itu. Siwon tak mengenal mereka, tapi rasanya wajah dua orang itu cukup familiar baginya. Mungkin ia pernah berpas-pasan dengan mereka di sekolah.

Saat Siwon mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada laki-laki pertama yang masih duduk santai di bawah pohon, tanpa sadar laki-laki itu menahan napasnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, hanya saja Siwon merasa terpaku di tempatnya saat mendapati laki-laki itu tengah tertawa geli. Tawanya tampak lepas, tulus dari hatinya.

"Ya, hyung! Jangan menertawaiku."

"Ne, ne. Mian. Sudah sana. Di bagian itu masih banyak daun keringnya, lihat?"

Memang benar. Seharusnya tadi Siwon berbelok ke kiri dan langsung menuju gerbang sekolah mereka. Bukannya berbelok menuju taman ini dan mengintip dua orang yang kemungkinan besar tengah menjalani hukuman dari guru—Siwon yakin dua orang itu bukanlah sukarelawan yang dengan suka relanya membersihkan sekolah mereka di hari minggu. Atau setidaknya Siwon bisa menghampiri sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar di bawah pohon itu dan menyapanya, bukannya justru berjongkok untuk bersembunyi di antara jajaran bunga matahari saat sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada orang di sana?"

Siwon tahu sosok itu tengah bertanya padanya. Haruskah ia keluar sekarang? Tapi akan sangat memalukan jika ia keluar setelah ketahuan bersembunyi di sini. Lagipula, kenapa pula ia bersembunyi seperti ini? Aneh.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Kali ini suara lainnya yang terdengar. Siwon yakin laki-laki yang tengah menyapu di sisi lain taman tadi yang bertanya.

"Eoh? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, kita ke tempat Changmin dan Minho saja."

Changmin? Minho?

Ah, Siwon ingat sekarang. Changmin dan Minho adalah dua dari empat orang anggota KyuLine, geng yang cukup terkenal belakangan ini. Siwon memang belum pernah bertemu dengan keempat orang itu secara langsung, tapi ia cukup tahu tentang mereka berkat Hyukjae yang selalu membicarakan setiap gosip terhangat di sekolah mereka. Jika itu benar, berarti dua orang yang dilihatnya tadi adalah Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

Apakah laki-laki yang bermain psp tadi adalah Kyuhyun? Berarti orang itulah ketua geng yang katanya sangat menyebalkan dengan kata-katanya yang setajam belati.

Yah, jika melihat interaksi mereka tadi, sepertinya gosip itu cukup banyak benarnya. Tapi, entah kenapa Siwon merasa ada yang lain dengan anak bernama Kyuhyun itu. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu pada Kyuhyun yang membuatnya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya.

"Ah, ya. Jemputannya."

Tak ingin pikirannya bercabang ke mana-mana, Siwon segera bergegas meninggalkan taman utama tersebut. Saat hampir mencapai gerbang sekolahnya, Siwon berpas-pasan dengan lima orang laki-laki yang sepertinya juga merupakan murid Super Junior High. Siwon mengerutkan alisnya heran saat melihat dua di antaranya membawa tongkat baseball yang terbuat dari besi.

Anggota tim baseball, huh?

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Bukan urusannya.

Sayangnya, ketua OSIS baru itu sama sekali tak menyadari seringai licik yang terpasang di tiap wajah lima laki-laki yang merupakan murid kelas satu itu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kelima orang itu bukannya menuju ke lapangan baseball, melainkan menuju taman samping yang terletak tepat di sebelah gedung serba guna sekolah mereka. Menuju tempat di mana keempat anggota KyuLine tengah menjalani hukuman mereka membersihkan lingkungan sekolah.

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

"Mwo? Apa katamu?"

Hari senin, jam istirahat makan siang. Sebuah kabar mengejutkan dari seorang Lee Hyukjae membuat Donghae tanpa sadar menggebrak mejanya kuat. Sementara laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang masih tampak terengah setelah berlari menuju kelas mereka itu kini tengah mencoba menstabilkan napasnya.

Melihat sahabatnya tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Donghae kembali bertanya "Di mana?" yang dijawab Hyukjae dengan menunjuk ke pintu kelas mereka, tepat ke arah kerumunan teman sekolah mereka yang tengah berlarian menuju suatu arah.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas mereka. Mengabaikan Hyukaje yang meneriakkan namanya. Menyalip beberapa murid tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Berterimakasihlah pada pelatihan keras tim sepak bola yang diikutinya, sehingga tubuhnya menjadi lebih gesit dari kerumunan murid-murid itu.

Taman belakang sekolah.

Donghae memang jarang mengunjungi tempat ini. Selain karena tanaman yang tumbuh di sana kurang menarik meski tertata cukup rapi, taman belakang itu juga ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan dan semak-semak yang terkesan seram jika dilihat sekilas. Tempat suram seperti itu tentu tidak termasuk dalam daftar tempat untuk menghabiskan waktu bagi laki-laki pecinta ikan itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Teriakan itu terlontar dari mulut Donghae begitu saja saat ia mendapati kondisi mengenaskan tetangganya itu. Segera dihampirinya laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Omo, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Donghae hyung? Kenapa hyung ke sini?"

Donghae mengabaikan wajah tak suka Kyuhyun saat melihatnya menghampirinya. Sejak berada di SMP yang sama, Kyuhyun memang meminta Donghae menjaga jarak dengannya. Hanya karena alasan konyol tidak ingin privasinya di ganggu Ahra.

Hei, dulu Donghae memang dekat dengan putri sulung keluarga Cho, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum Ahra berada di kelas tiga dan lebih sering bergaul dengan buku dibandingkan dengannya.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga babak belur seperti ini?"

Tanpa sadar Donghae meringis melihat luka dan lebam yang di miliki keempat orang di depannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia yang memiliki luka-luka itu. Laki-laki itu baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara saat suara gaduh dari arah belakangnya mengalihkan perhatian keempat bocah di depannya.

"Aigoo, apa-apaan ini?" Changmin menatap takjub kerumunan murid yang mengintip mereka. Tidak tepat jika disebut mengintip, karena tetap saja kelima orang yang ada di sana bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

Helaan napas Donghae membuat keempat anggota KyuLine beralih menatapnya. "KyuLine kembali ke sekolah dalam keadaan mengenaskan setelah bolos sejak jam pelajaran kedua. Tidakkah berita itu cukup untuk memancing mereka kemari?"

"Mwo? Siapa yang menyebarkan berita bodoh itu?"

"Kami tidak kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan, hanya sedikit luka saja."

Minho dan Jonghyun mulai mengeluarkan pendapat mereka mengenai rumor bodoh yang sering beredar di sekolah belakangan ini. Donghae yang mendapati luka yang didapat Kyuhyun lebih banyak dari ketiga temannya mencoba membujuk—memaksa—Kyuhyun untuk mengobati lukanya di UKS, yang entah bagaimana bisa berakhir dengan perdebatan tak jelas yang melibatkan Ahra dan Donghwa—kakak Donghae yang tengah kuliah di Taiwan. Hanya Changmin yang mau berinisiatif untuk membubarkan kerumunan 'pengintip' yang makin bertambah jumlahnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Shim Changmin! Lee Jonghyun! Choi Minho!"

Tiba-tiba keadaan berubah sunyi. Tak ada lagi gerutuan-gerutuan Jonghyun dan Minho. Tak ada lagi perdebatan antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Tak ada lagi keributan antara Changmin dan kerumunan murid yang penasaran. Semua terdiam dan menoleh ke satu arah.

Hanya satu orang di sekolah ini yang dengan anehnya selalu memanggil nama anggota KyuLine secara berurut sesuai umur. Tidak akan ada orang lain yang dengan repotnya mau mengingat urutan kelahiran mereka. Tidak ada kecuali BP mereka yang tahun ini sudah memasuki kepala empat, Oh seonsaengnim.

"Lee Donghae?"

Suara bernada kaget itu berhasil membuat Donghae mengalihkan fokusnya dari Oh seonsaengnim ke arah sampingnya. Di sana, tepat di samping kiri guru BP mereka, berdiri sesosok laki-laki yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi objek obrolan murid Super Junio High. Sahabatnya yang telah resmi menjadi ketua OSIS. Choi Siwon.

"Siwon-ah!"

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Berkelahi lagi? Sok jagoan lagi?"

Donghae perlahan menjauh dari empat orang yang mulai mendapatkan omelan dari Oh seonsaengnim. Ia tahu, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk ikut campur. Dan sepertinya murid-murid lain yang sejak tadi berkumpul mulai membubarkan diri, meskipun masih ada beberapa yang tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Donghae-ya? Apa kau terlibat dengan mereka?"

Donghae memperhatikan raut cemas sahabatnya. Siwon memang belum tahu bahwa apartemen keluarga Donghae dan Kyuhyun tepat bersebelahan. Hanya Hyukjae yang tahu karena sahabatnya itu pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi rumahnya. Wajar saja Siwon merasa cemas saat melihat sahabatnya terlibat dengan geng seperti KyuLine.

"Gwenchana. Aku hanya mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon terlihat mengerutkan dahinya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, masih bingung apakah ia harus mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia ingin menyembunyikannya, hanya saja entah karena hal bodoh apa sehingga Kyuhyun memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal tersebut dari Siwon.

Tapi Donghae sudah memutuskan, jika Siwon menanyakannya, baru ia akan memberitahunya.

"Donghae-ya," Donghae menoleh saat Siwon memanggilnya dengan lirih, seakan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanya. "Kami bertetangga sejak aku berusia lima tahun."

Salah jika Donghae mengira Siwon akan memasang wajah terkejut seperti Hyukjae saat ia memberitahunya dulu. Nyatanya Siwon tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya tengah menerima omelan Oh seonsaengnim.

"Mungkin cara Jungsoo hyung bisa dipakai."

"Mwo?" Donghae menatap Siwon bingung saat merasa sahabatnya itu mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tak mendengarnya tadi.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Kerutan bingung di dahi Donghae semakin bertambah saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Donghae-ya, maukah kau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Bantu aku untuk dekat dengan Cho Kuhyun."

"M-mwo?!"

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

.

.

Oke, saya tahu. Chapter ini lebih absurd dari chapter kemarin yang sudah absurd. Mungkin ada yang merasa feel-nya kurang di chapter ini, monggo di kripikin.

Chap kemarin saya bikinnya tahun lalu, sama dengan bagian awal chap ini, nah, pas mulai adegan akhir chap ini saya buatnya marathon dari minggu kemarin sampai malam ini. Nggak tahu deh gimana jadinya.

Pokoknya, saya tunggu kripik, sarang dll dari readers deh. Sekalian siapa tahu ada komenan yang bisa bikin mood nulis saya balik lagi =3= #MasihMencariMoodLoveDustLAJO

Ah, thanks buat yang udah baca, review, fave ataupun alert di chap sebelumnya. You really are awesome, guys *hug&kiss

.

Balasan review anon:

**Hanna shinjiseok** : Makasih semangatnya :D wonkyu di sini belum ada hubungan, tapi dari ending chap ini udah tau kan hubungannya bakal gimana? Tehee :p Makasih udah review~

**vira** : semua pertanyaan chingu udah kejawab di chap ini XD /senang gak perlu ngetik jawaban/ Makasih udah review~ Mampir lagi yaaa :D

**meotmeot** : saya suka baca komen chingu :D emang sih, saya juga jadi nostalgia ke masa esempe... yah, meski masa esempe saya gak seribet kyu sih, saya kan dulu gak punya musuh *wink /crossing hand/ lol. Makasih ripiunyaaa~

**owmiink** : karena kyu emang istrinya siwon :p hehe, gak kok, mereka untuk sekarang belum ada hubungan kok (inget ya 'belum' bukan 'nggak' *wink) Makasih udah mampiiir :D

**Aryani GameKyu** : yang buat juga lucu kok *eh /ngehindar lemparan serbet/ Kita liat aja gimana jadinya hubungan mereka, fufufu... tenaang, semua cerita saya pasti bakal saya lanjutin sampe selesai kok (meski gak tau kapan selesainya *sigh) Makasih udah ninggalin jejak :D

**SuJuELF** : ini udah lanjuuut :D apa ini udah kilat? /belum woii/ lol, inilah kilat menurut saya *grin Makasih udah ripiuuu~

**evil kyu** : yah, namanya juga rumor, banyak gak benernya dari pada yang bener *soktau Err, keren ya? Hahaha /tibatiba gugup takut gak sekeren yg diharapin/ Makasih udah review~

.

Wokeh, sekali lagi, makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, fave ataupun alert ff ini :D

.

Regards,

**ChoiMoonGyu**


	3. Chapter 3

Fake—or Fate?

A** WonKyu **fanfiction by** Choi Moon Gyu**

* * *

**Main Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Other Cast:Shim Changmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Jonghyun, Choi Minho, Lee Hyukjae, Park Jungsoo, beberapa OC (Oh seonsaengnim, Seo Il Wook, dkk)

(Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, Friendship

Length: Chaptered (3/?)

Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka (tanpa izin) untuk keperluan cerita

**Warning: **BL/Sho-Ai/ BoysxBoys, miss typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, kehidupan **labil** remaja SMP (maksud saya labil di sini bener-bener labil loh ya. Berdasarkan pengalaman SMP saya yang moodnya naik-turun-muter-muter, persis komedi putar :3), dan kemungkinan OoC

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

* * *

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang."

Cho Ahra yang tengah menuju kamarnya dengan segelas air putih di tangan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat adiknya memasuki apartemen mereka. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang penuh luka.

"Omo! Kyunie, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ahra meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kecil tempat berbagai hiasan kaca tertata rapi dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengoceh saat menemukan beberapa bengkak dan luka sobek di kulit putih adiknya.

"Tadi jatuh dari tangga di sekolah."

Bohong. Ahra tahu itu. Karena itu ia terus mendesak adik satu-satunya itu agar mau memberitahunya.

Banyak kesamaan yang dimiliki kedua kakak adik itu, salah satunya sifat keras kepala mereka. Tentu saja Kyuhyun bersikeras bahwa ia jatuh dari tangga sekolah, sementara Ahra terus mendesaknya untuk jujur. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama Ahra memilih mengalah dan membiarkan adiknya memasuki kamarnya. Biarlah adiknya itu beristirahat terlebih dahulu, masalah ini bisa ia tanyakan pada Donghae nanti saat ia pulang sekolah.

Ah, tunggu...

Ahra menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di samping potret keluarga mereka. Masih pukul 1.20 pm. Seharusnya sekarang masih jam sekolah.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari bibir merah putri sulung keluarga Cho itu. "Kuharap masalah kali ini tidak sampai ke telinga eomma dan appa."

.

* * *

"Yeoboseyo? Hyung?"

"Hn," Kyuhyun membalas sapaan Jonghyun di seberang sana dengan gumaman. Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang lelah ke kasur empuk miliknya. "Kau sudah tahu sesuatu, Jonghyun-ah?"

"Ne, hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jonghyun. Akhirnya ia akan tahu siapa orang-orang yang tadi menyerang mereka. "Nugu?"

"Mereka dari Nadam High School. Salah satu dari orang itu, yang kepalanya botak, adalah kakaknya Seo Il Wook yang kita kalahkan kemarin."

"Hn," Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin, saat lima orang siswa kelas satu dengan beraninya menantang mereka dengan alasan agar Chocoball tertarik pada mereka dan merekrut mereka sebagai anggota. Alasan yang konyol. Terlebih mereka hanyalah kumpulan bocah ingusan yang bahkan tidak tahu cara menggenggam tongkat baseball dengan benar.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Changmin hyung, dan ia berjanji akan melaporkan mereka pada pihak sekolahnya." Terdengar decakan Jonghyun di seberang sana. "Mereka harus merasakan apa yang kita rasakan. Di skors itu tidak enak, ya kan, hyung?"

"Ne," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa kesal. Mereka tidak salah, tapi tetap saja Oh seonsaengnim menghukum mereka dengan skorsing selama empat hari. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan orangtuanya jika mereka tahu nantinya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana reaksi keluargamu saat kau pulang tadi?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum suara Jonghyun kembali terdengar. "Aku belum pulang ke rumah, hyung. Hari ini eomma ada di rumah, jadi aku akan pulang saat jam sekolah habis."

"Di mana kau sekarang?"

"Di warnet masih mencari data orang-orang tadi. Sebenarnya aku bersama Minho, tapi saat ini dia sedang membeli minuman."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki nasib mereka yang membuat ia dan ketiga sahabatnya harus selalu bernasib sial.

"...Hyung?"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya heran saat Jonghyun diam tak bersuara. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya saat suara Jonghyun kembali terdengar. "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Kyuhyun memilih diam.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengobati lukamu, hyung. Aku—" Kembali jeda sesaat. "Tidak seharusnya tadi hyung melindungiku saat mereka akan memukul kayu itu padaku. Hyung bisa—"

"Jonghyun-ah, jangan di bahas lagi." Kyuhyun memotong. Ia tidak suka Jonghyun membicarakan perkelahian—pengeroyokan—mereka tadi. Enam orang siswa SMA melawan empat orang siswa SMP. Sungguh pengecut.

"Tapi hyung—"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kita bicarakan di sekolah tadi. Setelah selesai langsung pulang dan obati lukamu. Katakan itu juga pada Minho."

"...Baiklah."

"Hn. Aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya."

"Ne, hyung."

Pip.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto mereka berempat yang diambil beberapa minggu yang lalu. Di foto itu mereka tersenyum lepas, tanpa beban karena memang KyuLine sedang tenang-tenangnya tanpa ada yang mengganggu mereka. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merindukan saat-saat tenang itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas saat layar ponselnya berubah menjadi hitam. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya yang kini dipenuhi lebam biru dan merah. Sebuah lebam biru besar di dekat siku kirinya mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada salah seorang penyerang mereka tadi yang sempat akan memukulkan balok kayu ke arah Jonghyun yang tak melihatnya. Beruntung ia bisa mencegahnya sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi.

"Pengecut." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lelah. "Saat SMA aku pasti akan jauh lebih baik daripada mereka." Kelopak matanya kembali terangkat memperlihatkan iris sewarna lelehan karamel yang kini tampak berair. "Ini sakit sekali, tahu."

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun mulai mengomel pelan sambil mengobati lukanya dengan kotak obat yang memang tersedia di setiap kamar di apartemennya. Sesekali bocah yang Februari ini akan berusia tiga belas tahun itu mengangkat tangannya menghapus cairan bening yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Yah, Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah bocah beranjak tiga belas tahun pada umumnya, masih bisa merasa sakit jika dipukul.

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

"Oppa, ayo makan malam~"

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar suara manja adiknya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun, empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Saat mendapati kakaknya masih sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya, anggota termuda keluarga Choi itu dengan jahil mencolek pipi kakaknya, tepat pada lubang samar yang muncul saat kakaknya tersenyum.

"Oppa~"

"Ne, sedikit lagi, Jiwon-ah."

Sebagai adik yang baik, Jiwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan berdiri dengan lebih tenang. Matanya menatap ingin tahu pada catatan yang tengah ditulis kakaknya. Saat mendapati beberapa simbol yang sama seklai tak ia mengerti, akhirnya gadis mungil itu menyerah dan kembali menatap wajah tampan kakaknya.

"Oppa, oppa, hari ini appa ikut makan malam di rumah." Jiwon tersenyum senang saat melapor pada kakaknya. Tuan Choi memang jarang di rumah, sehingga sering kali makan malam mereka hanya ada Siwon dan Jiwon. Nyonya Choi telah lama meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu saat melahirkan Jiwon.

"Benarkah?"

"Eung!"

Siwon dengan semangat memasukkan angka terakhir dari hasil perhitungannya. Selesai. Laki-laki itu tersenyum pada adiknya yang juga tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat kita turun. Biar oppa menggendongmu."

.

* * *

Siwon berhasil menggendong adiknya dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga, hingga tiba di ruang makan. Di ujung meja makan persegi mereka, di sebuah kursi besar yang sejak tiga malam yang lalu kosong tanpa ada yang menempati, telah duduk sesosok pria dewasa yang tampak berwibawa. Siwon melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat ayah yang menjadi panutannya itu.

"Abeoji,"

Tuan Choi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tablet putih di tangannya ke arah Siwon. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Jiwon-ah, turun dari punggung kakakmu. Kau tidak lihat kakakmu kesusahan begitu?"

"Ne~" Jiwon turun dari gendongan kakaknya dan menghampiri ayahnya. Ditariknya sebuah kursi yang berada paling dekat dengan ayahnya, lalu mendudukinya.

Keluarga kecil itu memulai makan malam mereka diselingi obrolan ringan. Jiwon tampak tersenyum sepanjang acara makan malam, ia senang saat ayahnya berkata ia membelikannya sebuah psp yang baru.

Ah, bicara tentang psp... entah kenapa Siwon jadi teringat seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih yang tengah duduk di bawah sakura yang daunnya masih hijau.

"Siwon, abeoji dengar kau terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahmu, ya?"

Siwon tersenyum bangga. "Ne, abeoji."

"Bagus. Kau memang anakku, Siwon-ah." Senyum bangga juga terulas di wajah Tuan Choi. "Ingatlah, Siwon. Kau adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarga Choi berikutnya. Memang masih lama, tapi sejak dini jagalah nama baikmu dan keluarga ini. Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat mempermalukan nama Choi."

"Tentu, abeoji. Aku akan mengingatnya."

Tuan Choi kembali tersenyum. Ia ganti mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putri kecilnya yang mulai menceritakan hari-harinya di sekolah. Sementara Siwon mengambil sebuah apel sebagai pencuci mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba, gerakan mengunyah Siwon terhenti saat ia teringat rencananya tadi siang. Lalu ucapan ayahnya tadi kembali terngiang. Kedua hal itu terus berputar ulang di kepalanya bersamaan dengan sosok Park Jungsoo yang di sanjung-sanjung di sekolahnya.

"_Jungsoo sunbaenim itu _leader_ yang hebat. Dibandingkan dengannya aku bukanlah apa-apa."_ Siwon teringat bagaimana caranya memuji seniornya itu di depan kedua sahabatnya.

Apakah rencanaku bisa membuatku seperti Jungsoo hyung?

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

"Uukh, eotteoke?"

Kyuhyun berkali-kali membuka dan melipat kembali kertas di tangannya. Surat panggilan orang tua. Guru BP-nya yang bodoh—menurut Kyuhyun—itu memberikan surat itu tadi siang padanya sebelum ia pulang bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Di surat tersebut tertera bahwa salah satu orang tua Kyuhyun harus menghadap pihak sekolah besok.

'Kenapa harus pakai surat panggilan segala,' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Jika begini ia tak akkan bisa menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi tadi siang pada keluarganya.

'Sial. Eomma dan appa pasti sudah selesai makan malam dan sedang berada di depan televisi.'

Kyuhyun memang berhasil menghindar bertemu orang tuanya di meja makan dengan alasan tugas yang menumpuk. Hanya Ahra yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya mengantar makan malamnya dengan wajah yang masih menyiratkan cemas. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

'Jika tidak kuberikan, pasti Oh seonsaengnim akan menelepon langsung ke rumah. Ukh, itu jauh lebih parah."

Berbekal keberanian yang berhasil dikumpulkannya, Kyuhyun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang keluarga, laki-laki itu terus menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, takut jika ada salah satu anggota keluarganya yang melihatnya dan justru meruntuhkan keberanian yang susah payah dikumpulkannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Kyuhyun tiba di ruang keluarga. Suara dalam laki-laki dari drama yang biasa ditonton ibunya menemani tiap langkah Kyuhyun menuju sofa besar yang—entah beruntung atau tidak—hanya ditempati ibunya seorang. Entah kemana ayahnya malam ini.

"Eomma,"

Tangan wanita yang paling disayangi Kyuhyun itu terangkat mengusal=p wajahnya saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa cemas saat tahu ibunya baru saja menangis.

"Eomma, eomma menangis? Kenapa?"

"Ani. Dramanya—" Nyonya Cho yang telah berbalik sehingga menatap anaknya sepenuhnya itu membelalakkan matanya yang masih berair. "Omo! Kyunie-ya! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku tadi bertanya, kenapa eomma menangis?"

"Apanya yang tidak penting? Aigoo, lihat dirimu, Kyunie. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kyuhyun meringis saat tanpa sengaja ibunya yang panik menyentuh bengkak di dekat sikunya.

"Aigoo, anakku~. Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, nak?"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dalam diam saat mata ibunya kembali berair. Perasaan bersalah menyelibunginya saat merasa dirinya yang telah membuat wanita yang paling disayanginya di dunia ini menangis. Segera dipeluknya tubuh ibunya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat. Ia tak mempedulikan saat ibunya berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eomma, mianhae~"

Gerakan Nyonya Cho yang masih panik mendapati keadaan anaknya itu terhenti saat mendengar suara anaknya bergetar. Perasaan ibu mana yang tidak sakit saat melihat putera kecilnya babak belur seperti sekarang.

"Siapa yang memukulimu, nak? Katakan. Biar eomma yang melaporkannya ke polisi."

"Tidak perlu, eomma." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kyunie juga bersalah di sini."

Nyonya Cho diam tak membantah setelahnya. Hanya tangannya yang terus bergerak naik-turun mengusap lembut di punggung Kyuhyun. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sekaligus anaknya yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Pasti Kyuhyun tengah menahan tangisnya, persis seperti kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Puteranya itu memang selalu ingin tampak kuat di depan ibunya, sesuatu yang selalu dibanggakan sekaligus disayangkan Nyonya Cho di saat yang bersamaan.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membimbing ibunya kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Tepat saat itu Ahra datang dengan membawa segelas air putih untuk ibunya. Mata gadis delapan belas tahun itu merah, menandakan sudah sejak tadi ia melihat adegan antara ibu dan adiknya dalam diam.

Setelah merasa Nyonya Cho tenang dan siap mendengarkan, Kyuhyun menceritakan kepada ibu dan kakaknya tentang kejadian kemarin dan hari ini. Tentunya ia melewatkan menceritakan alasan lima anak kelas satu kemarin menyerangnya. Keadaan bisa lebih parah jika kedua wanita nomor satu di hidupnya itu tahu bahwa ia dan tiga sahabatnya yang sering berkunjung ke apartemen mereka membentuk geng yang 'populer' di sekolah. Bisa-bisa Ahra kembali meminta bantuan Donghae untuk menjadi 'babysitter'nya seperti saat ia masih anak-anak dulu.

"Aigoo, anak-anak jaman sekarang." Nyonya Cho yang sudah tenang menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. "Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Kyunie. Katakan juga kepada tiga temanmu itu agar kalian tidak sok kuat lagi. Jika ada anak nakal yang mengajak berkelahi, jangan diladeni. Lari saja kalian, supaya tidak ada yang terluka."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar nasihat ibunya. Dalam hati tidak berjanji bahwa ia akan menurutinya. Terdengar durhaka, memang. Tapi, ayolah. Ibunya belum pernah merasakan kehidupan seperti dirinya. Jika dia lari saat ditantang, ia hanya akan menjadi bahan ejekan di sekolah.

"Ne, eomma. Aku mengerti."

Nyonya Cho memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam, lalu helaan napas kebali lolos dari mulutnya. "Kau beruntung appa-mu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Biar besok eomma saja yang ke sekolahmu."

"Ne, eomma. Gomawo," Kyuhyun kembali memeluk ibunya sekilas. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kakaknya sambil tersenyum, bermaksud mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Setelahnya, anggota termuda keluarga Cho itu meminta izin kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan ibu dan kakaknya yang masih terduduk di sofa di depan televisi yang masih menyala, menayangkan iklan produk pakaian dalam pria.

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

Hari selasa biasanya dihabiskan Kyuhyun di sekolahnya. Belajar saat jam pelajaran, main dan makan saat jam istirahat. Sembilan tahun bersekolah membuat hidup Kyuhyun tanpa sadar selalu berputar-putar di lingkaran kegiatan yang sama. Bangun-berangkat sekolah-belajar-main-belajar-pulang-istirahat-belajar-tidur. Oh, itu jika ia sedang rajin. Jika tidak, maka ganti kata 'belajar' yang kedua menjadi 'menjahili teman di kelas' dan kata 'belajar' yang ketiga menjadi 'main psp'.

Karena itulah saat mendapati hukaman skors seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa. Lain ceritanya jika hari itu benar-benar libur, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan menonton televisi atau bermain psp ditemani oleh celotehan Ahra yang memintanya membantu membersihkan apartemen mereka. Menonton televisi ataupun bermain psp di saat hanya ada dirinya sendiri di apartemen sama sekali tidak seru.

Ah, atau biasanya Kyuhyun akan bermain ke apartemen Donghae dan mengacau di sana. Tapi itu dulu saat ia masih sekolah dasar. Semenjak SMP ia malas melakukannya lagi. Ia selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil jika berada di apartemen keluarga Lee itu.

Bermain ke luar bersama Changmin, Jonghyun atau Minho?

Kyuhyun sangat mau seandainya bisa. Hanya saja ibunya tadi melarangnya keluar rumah—apartemen—sebagai hukuman karena kelalaiannya. Lagipula Kyuhyun belum mendapat kabar apapun dari ketiga temannya. Entah apakah mereka mendapat hukuman yang sama seperti dirinya atau mungkin lebih parah. Ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mendapat hukuman 'mengerikan'. Seperti melarang mereka berempat berkumpul bersama lagi, misalnya. Orang tua Jonghyun dan Minho yang punya potensi tinggi untuk memberikan hukuman mengerikan itu.

"Bosan~" Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun memenangkan satu level permainan di psp-nya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengeluh bosan pada kekasih setianya itu. Tumpukan bungkus makanan yang telah kosong berserakan di sekitar tempatnya duduk. Beberapa remah makanan pun tampak tercecer baik di atas sofa maupun di lantai.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jam dinding di atas televisi di depannya. Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang jarum pendek di jam itu sama sekali tidak bergerak sejak tadi. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menguap saat jemarinya bergerak mematikan psp miliknya yang masih menampilkan tulisan 'You Win!'. Bocah tiga belas tahun itu akhirnya tertidur di atas sofa di depan televisi yang layarnya gelap, sama sekali tak ada niat untuk beranjak ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur yang lebih nyaman.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik yang mengganggu tidur siangnya. Matanya menatap berkeliling pada apartemennya yang keadaannya masih sunyi seperti tadi. Hanya saja sudah tidak ada bungkus makanan kosong ataupun remah-remah makanan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya ada yang membereskannya selagi ia tidur.

Sebuah kertas di atas meja rendah di depannya berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Disingkirkannya remote televisi yang sepertinya dimaksudkan untuk menahan kertas itu agar tidak terbang jika tertiup angin dan mulai membaca tiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Tulisan tangan ibunya.

_Kyuhyunie, ada urusan yang harus eomma selesaikan di Mokpo. Mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa hari. Kau baik-baik di rumah, ya. Dengarkan kata-kata noona dan appa-mu._

_Saranghae,_

_Eomma_

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Urusan apa yang dimiliki ibunya di Mokpo? Tapi putera bungsu Cho itu memilih tak peduli dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Bukan urusannya.

Kembali Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu. Senyum cerah merekah di wajahnya saat mendapati jarum panjang menunjuk angka tujuh dan jarum pendek berada di antara angka dua dan tiga.

"Hae hyung pasti sudah pulang," gumamnya sambil bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Bermain di sana sebentar mungkin bisa menghilangkan kantuknya. Lagipula Ahra masih akan mengambil pelajaran tambahan sepulang sekolah, jadi ia akan lama pulangnya. Terkadang Kyuhyn berdoa agar ia tidak sesibuk kakaknya saat ia kelas tiga SMA nanti.

"Hae hyung!" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu apartemen keluarga Lee yang tepat berada di depan pintu apartemen keluarganya. "Hae hyung, buka pintunya!"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tidak ada sahutan yang diterimanya. Cukup lama ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil berpikir ke mana kiranya tetangganya itu jam segini belum pulang.

Ting.

Suara samar pintu lift yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu besi yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Senyum sumringah merekah di wajahnya, membuat kedua pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Hae—" Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun mendadak kaku saat menyadari orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi tidak sendirian. Dua orang laki-laki ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Yang satu bertubuh paling besar diantara ketiganya, sedangkan yang satu lagi paling kurus. Mereka masing-masing memakai seragam yang sama dengan Donghae. Seragam Super Junior High.

Ba-thump.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang saat salah satu dari dua orang itu menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa kau bengong di depan pintu apartemenku begitu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kaku ke arah Donghae yang bertanya padanya. Perasaan aneh masih melandanya saat ia menyadari sepasang onyx masih menatapnya intens. "A-ah. Tentu saja karena aku akan mengunjungimu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang ada tamu, kalau begitu aku pulang sa—"

"Tunggu," cekalan di lengan kanannya berhasil menahan langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah berbalik menuju pintu apartemennya. "Kau ingin bermain di apartemenku, kan? Kalau begitu masuk saja."

Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya. Meskipun hanya sekilas, ia dapat melihat seringaian usil yang tersemat di wajah kekanakan tetangganya yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ah, tidak. Nanti aku akan mengganggu—"

"Kau tidak mengganggu, kok. Kami hanya akan menonton sebuah film. Iya kan, Hyukjae-ya? Siwon-ah?"

Siwon dan Hyukjae kompak menganggukkan kepalanya. Hyukjae dari tadi terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tak terlalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon bersikap lebih ramah. Ia tersenyum membuat dua buah lesung pipi tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Ne, kau bisa bergabung bersama kami—" Siwon masih tersenyum, kali ini sambil menatap hanya pada Kyuhyun. "—Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun-ah...

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan panas di pipinya. Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya saat tiba-tiba teringat reputasinya di sekolah. Sebuah wajah—sok—cool berhasil terpasang di wajah manisnya. "Baiklah, jika kalian memaksa."

Baik Donghae maupun Siwon tersnyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Wajah sok cool itu sama sekali tidak berhasil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita masuk. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menonton filmnya."

Kyuhyun diam-diam menarik napas panjang saat Donghae mengikuti ucapan Hyukjae dan membuka kunci apartemennya dengan kartu yang di milikinya. Kyuhyun memilih masuk paling akhir setelah Siwon dan menutup pintu apartemen keluarga Lee dengan tangan bergetar menahan sesuatu.

'Akhirnya-akhirnya-akhirnya!' Kyuhyun diam-diam tersenyum lebar dan sedikit melonjak kegirangan saat menutup pintu. Wajahnya kembali datar saat ia berbalik mengikuti tiga sekawan yang telah berada di ruang tengah.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun duduk dengan punggung tegap di atas sofa kulit panjang berwarna cokelat milik keluarga Lee. Ia tak tahu harus berterima kasih pada Donghae atau justru mengutuknya karena telah membuatnya duduk bersebelahan dengan Siwon.

Catat. Duduk bersebelahan. Dengan bahu saling menyentuh.

Awalnya tadi Kyuhyun memilih duduk di samping Donghae yang sudah duduk duluan di sofa saat mendapati Hyukjae dengan seenaknya menduduki sofa tunggal yang sering digunakan oleh Tuan Lee. Siwon juga ikut duduk di sisi lain Donghae sehingga Donghae tepat berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Donghae bangkit dengan alasan mengambil remote di dekat televisi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang duduk saling berjauhan. Dan dengan suara kekanakannya ia menggeser tubuh Siwon agar duduk di tengah sofa.

"Ya! Ini tempat favoritku, Siwon-ah~. Jangan diambil."

Oh, Kyuhyun baru tahu Donghae memiliki tempat favorit di sofa ini. Seingatnya sejak dulu tetangganya itu nyaman-nyaman saja duduk di manapun, bahkan duduk di lantai pun tak maslah baginya.

"Film apa yang akan kita tonton?" tanya Kyuhyun saat layar tv mulai menampilkan animasi dari sebuah rumah produksi.

"Secretly Greatly."

Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Siwon yang menjawab pertanyaannya. "O-oh."

"Aku dengar katanya film ini terkenal karena keren. Makanya aku penasaran dan ingin menontonnya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya menatap Hyukjae yang menjawab sambil masih sibuk memainkan ponsel. _Kalau penasaran kenapa dari tadi ia memainkan ponselnya terus?_

"Kenapa tidak menonton di bioskop saja?" Kyuhyun masih penasaran.

"Uang jajanku habis untuk membeli album Super Junior M yang baru," Hyukjae kembali menjawab. Kali ini perhatiannya terfokus pada layar televisi yang menampilan wajah Kim Soohyun.

"Ne. Kebetulan Minji bilang dia memiliki DVD-nya, jadi sekalian saja kami pinjam dan menontonnya bersama-sama."

Minji? Seperti nama perempuan. Jangan-jangan maksudnya film ini terkenal itu terkenal di kalangan perempuan.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa fokus menonton film di depannya. Berkali-kali ia diam-diam mencuri pandang pada wajah serius Siwon di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari di mana ia bisa berada begitu dekat—bahkan secara harfiah—dengan Siwon, laki-laki yang sudah lama ia kagumi, bahkan hingga ke taraf menyukai.

Kyuhyun kembali terlonjak kaget saat Siwon tiba-tiba menoleh menatapnya. Kyuhyun gelagapan menyiapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Siwon yang pasti akan menanyakan 'ada apa?' padanya.

Tapi dugaan Kyuhyun salah saat Siwon justru tersenyum padanya. Setelah itu kembali menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan aksi kejar-kejaran Kim Soohyun dan Lee Hyunwoo.

Curang. Kenapa dia harus memiliki senyum semenawan itu? Kyuhyun mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya. Tiba-tiba semua tekad yang sempat dimilikinya untuk membuat Siwon menjadi miliknya menjadi meragukan. Duduk bersebelahan saja ia sudah tak berkutik seperti sekarang, apa jadinya jika mereka sudah berciuman nanti?

Blush...

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa malu sendiri memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Ciuman? Oh, entah kapan itu akan terjadi.

Mencoba mendinginkan wajahnya yang kian memanas, Kyuhyun diam-diam bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Percuma juga dia memaksakan diri menonton. Meski suara Hyukjae dan Donghae terus mengisi kesunyian dengan komentar-komentar mereka mengenai film yang mereka tonton, duduk di sebelah Siwon membuat Kyuhyn merasa sama sekali tak mendengar suara kedua laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ah, ada _choco-cake_." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sepotong besar kue berwarna cokelat itu di dalam kulkas. Tangannya terulur mengeluarkan _cake_ itu dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun berbalik bermaksud mengambil sendok untuk memakan hasil temuannya itu dan terpaku saat menyadari ia tak sendirian di ruangan itu.

Entah sejak kapan sosok itu ada di sana.

"Ah, Siwon hyung. Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tak menunjukkan kekagetannya. "Bukannya filmnya belum elesai?"

"Aku haus," jawab Siwon sambil berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman dingin.

"Bukannya Donghae hyung sudah menyediakan minuman di depan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon kembali melewatinya untuk mengambil gelas. Seingatnya tadi Donghae meletakkan beberapa botol jus dan minuman soda lengkap dengan gelas kosong di atas meja di depan sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Sudah tidak dingin lagi."

Jawaban singkat Siwon ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan anggukan. Ia kembali melanjutkan mencari sendok untuk memakan kuanya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Mencoba mengabaikan sepasang onyx yang masih menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut mendengarnya. Kyuhyun-**ssi**? Kemana perginya panggilan 'Kyuhyun'ah' yang tadi dipakainya saat di depan apartemen Donghae?

"Ah, maksudku, Kyuhyun-ah." Siwon tersenyum canggung saat Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Boleh kupanggil begitu, kan?"

"Tentu. Bukankah tadi hyung sudah memanggilku begitu?"

"Ah, ne." Siwon mengusap tengkuknya sekilas.

Suasana canggung kembali menggantung di antara mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Siwon yang meminum air putih dari gelasnya lambat-lambat, dan Kyuhyun yang memakan _chocolate cake_ temuannya sama lambatnya.

Kyuhyun merasa tak masalah ia mengambil begitu saja kue yang ia temukan di dalam kulkas. Dulu Nyonya Lee pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia boleh mengambil makanan apapun yang ia mau di kulkas, tanpa perlu meminta izin lagi. Tentu saja tawaran menggiurkan itu selalu diingat Kyuhyun sampai sekarang.

"Kau suka cokelat?" Siwon tiba-tiba bertanya saat Kyuhyun tengah tanpa sadar menjilati sendok kecil yang dipakainya yang berlumuran cokelat.

Kyuhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya canggung saat menyadari kelakuannya tadi. Dalam mulutnya ia menjilati seluruh permukaan gigi atas dan bawahnya sesaat memastikan tak ada cokelat yang menempel dan membuatnya lebih malu lagi. "Ne, johahae."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Entah apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu, sejak tadi dia terus menatap Kyuhyun, membuat laki-laki bersurai sewarna madu itu mulai salah tingkah.

"Eum, Siwon hyung. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau juga menyukaiku, ya?"

"Uhuk!" Siwon tersedak minumnya sendriri saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak memukul-mukul mulutnya dengan panik. Sepertinya ia menanyakan hal itu tadi tanpa sadar.

"M-mwo?" tanya Siwon setelah batuknya reda.

"Ani. Lupakan."

Kyuhyun bermaksud meninggalkan dapur saat tangan kanannya digenggam oleh tangan Siwon, yang secara mengejutkan ukurannya lebih besar dari ukuran genggamannya. Jemari Kyuhyun sampai tenggelam di dalam genggaman yang terasa hangat itu.

"Tunggu," Siwon kembali bersuara. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kaget. Darimana dia tahu?

"Tadi kau yang menyebutkannya sendiri secara tidak langsung," lanjut Siwon seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun "Kau tadi bertanya apa aku 'juga' menyukaimu. Bukankah itu berarti kau menyukaiku?"

Oh, Kyuhyun lupa bahwa Siwon memiliki otak yang cerdas.

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Siwon. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Mana mungkin ia mundur lagi, kan? Seorang ketua geng KyuLine tidak mungkin terlihat bodoh di depan orang yang disukainya.

"Ne. Aku menyukaimu, hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Giliran Siwon yang terkejut setelahnya. Ada binar aneh di mata obsidian miliknya yang tidak dapat ditebak Kyuhyun apa artinya. Yang Kyuhyun tahu selanjutnya Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menunduk. Hal yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun berikutnya adalah saat laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan akan melangkah keluar dari dapur.

"Tunggu," Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menahan lengan Siwon. Hanya memegang lengannya, tidak menggenggam jemarinya seperti yang dilakukan Siwon tadi. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya jawab dulu pernyataanku."

Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya saat Siwon melepaskan tangannya tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. "Maaf,"

Dan kepergian laki-laki itu dari hadapannya cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja ditolak. Di dapur apartemen orang.

"Sial."

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

Siwon melangkah menuju lobi gedung apartemen itu dengan tergesa begitu pintu lift terbuka. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tiba di luar gedung pencakar langit itu dan menghentikan sebuah taksi yang ke betulan lewat.

"Distrik Gangnam," Siwon menyebutkan area tempat tinggalnya pada supir taksi. Saat taksi telah melaju meninggalkan gedung apartemen di belakangnya, barulah Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok taksi sepenuhnya.

Siwon benar-benar tak menyangka dirinya disukai oleh Kyuhyun yang merupakan ketua geng KyuLine yang akhir-akhir ini mulai terkenal di sekolahnya. Bahkan bisa di bilang ketenaran KyuLine mulai menyaingi Chocoball. Siwon memang berencana mendekatinya dan akhirnya membuat perjanjian sebagaimana Jungsoo dan Heechul. Ia pernah berniat membuat Kyuhyun menyukainya, agar rencananya bisa berjalan lancar. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun **sudah** menyukainya, ada perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya.

Entahlah. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan itu sebelumnya. Samar ia bisa merasakan ada perasaan senang, tapi ada sebuah rasa tak nyaman yang aneh yang juga dirasakannya. Selain itu, meskipun kecil, Siwon juga merasakannya. Perasaan tak tega.

Siwon memang belum tahu bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang. Selama empat belas tahun hidupnya, ia belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang bisa memikatnya. Meskipun begitu, Siwon bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat seseorang yang kau sukai ternyata hanya memanfaatkanmu.

Kejam. Dan Siwon tak ingin menjadi orang yang kejam.

"Ukh. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

"Pabbo."

Donghae menatap ganjil pemandangan di depannya. Hyukjae yang tengah mengomel pada Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir dengan menembaknya seperti itu akan membuat Siwon menerimamu?" Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Donghae benar-benar melihat binar semanagat di mata sahabatnya itu? "Justru dia akan lari jika seperti itu. Pabbo."

Hyukjae sendiri, awalnya ia hanya ingin sedikit 'menggoda' Kyuhyun yang baru saja ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh Siwon. Awalnya ia terkejut karena tidak menyangka sama sekali bocah berandalan—menurut Hyukjae—seperti Kyuhyun bisa menyukai orang lain. Jika ia tak sengaja melihat Siwon yang tiba-tiba beranjak ke dapur, mungkin ia akan melewatkan momen langka itu.

Namun, niat awalnya yang hanya ingin menggoda Kyuhyun justru membuatnya merasa ketagihan. Ia berpikir, kapan lagi dirinya bisa mengomeli ketua geng seperti Kyuhyun? Ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya.

"Lagipula seharusnya kau pilih-pilih jika ingin menyukai seseorang. Siwon itu terlalu baik untukmu. Jika kau ingin menyukai orang lain, silahkan saja kau sukai orang yang sama denganmu. Salah satu anak buahmu itu, misalnya? Dan lagi—"

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu?"

Donghae tanpa sadar ikut bergidik ngeri seperti sahabatnya saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan dingin. Oh, Cho Kyuhyun tengah dalam mood terendahnya ternyata. Donghae beruntung sejak tadi memilih diam. Pengalaman memang guru terbaik.

Sementara Hyukjae yang mendapat tatapan mengerikan langsung dari Kyuhyun merasa napasnya tercekat. Oke, ia menyesal tadi terlalu menikmati aksinya. Ia lupa berhadapan dengan siapa.

"O-oh, iya. Donghae-ya, aku lupa ada yang harus kulakukan. A-aku pulang dulu, ne. Annyeong."

Secepat kilat Hyukjae menyambar tasnya di sofa tunggal yang tadi didudukinya dan langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar. Ia bahkan melupakan kaset film yang berdasarkan perjanjian mereka seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Setelah memastikan sahabatnya telah keluar dan pintu kembali tertutup rapat, Donghae menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut saat menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Butuh sandaran?"

Cukup dua kata, dan wajah dingin Kyuhyun langsung mencair. Bahkan mata indah beriris cokelat itu mulai tampak berkaca-kaca, seakan siap menumpahkan cairan beningnya.

"Hyung~"

Donghae terkekeh tanpa suara saat Kyuhyun dengan manja memeluknya. Tangannya terangkat menepuk pelan puncak kepala tetangga yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu.

"Hyung~, aku ditolak."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya itu selagi pikirannya mulai bercabang kepada sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang menjadi penyebab tetangganya itu menangis.

Seingatnya kemarin Siwon menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan laki-laki yang memiliki dua lesung pipi saat tersenyum itu menanyakan berbagai hal tentang Kyuhyun padanya, yang tentunya ditanggapi Donghae dengan antusias. Kenapa sahabatnya itu justru lari saat Kyuhyun menyatakan suka padanya? Apa dia malu karena dia yang 'ditembak'? Yah, siapa tahu sahabatnya itu adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka mengejar daripada dikejar.

"...rah."

"Eoh?" Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara lirih Kyuhyun. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kyu?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipinya yang basah. Matanya menatap Donghae dengan tekad yang membuat tetangganya itu terpaku. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan Siwon hyung dan menjadikannya milikku. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan pernah."

Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menepuk puncak kepala bersurai hitam kelam itu. "Semangat yang bagus."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pujian hyungnya. Tentu saja dia takkan menyerah. Rasa sukanya pada Siwon tidaklah sedangkal itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan Siwon, orang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

.

4921 words hanya untuk ceritanya aja. Lumayan banyak. Padahal saya niatnya cerita ini gak bakal panjang-panjang amat tiap chap-nya, cukup 3k+ aja. Tapi kayaknya gak bisa ya, udah kebiasaan ngetik panjang-panjang sih ;p

Seperti yg tertulis di 'warning' di atas. Cerita ini adalah cerita bocah-bocah esempe yg masih labil dan mood-nya suka nge-swing kayak handuk yg diputer-puter /jadi inget mv sj-m ._./ Jadi, harap maklum aja ama tingkah para chara yg gak menentu. Apalagi kedua tokoh utama kita tercintah :3

Cerita ini sepertinya bakal jd panjaaaang lebih panjang dari yg saya rencanakan. Buat yg penasaran dari mana saya dpt ide cerita ini, saya dulu dapet inspirasi bikin nih cerita setelah baca manga Hatsukoi No Atosaki, atau nama kerennya The Process of First Love. Sumpah, tuh manga entah kenapa bikin saya gak pernah lupa ama ceritanya xD

Buat yang penasaran sama cerita itu bisa cari di mangago dot com atau di tenmanga dot com. Itu sih kalo ada yang penasaran ya ;p

Dan satu lagi, meskipun cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga Hatsukoi-blablabla, ceritanya beda jauh ama cerita manga itu. kalo di sana, mereka udah sma, trus yg suka duluan itu si seme, dan yg paling penting, di sana gak ada geng-gengan, yg ada kopi-kopian xP

Eh, tapi saya gak nyaranin readers buat baca manga itu dulu, deh *plakk /labil/. Ntar malah spoiler lagi nih cerita bakal di bawa ke mana :3 Buat yg udah pernah baca, ya anggap aja kalian amnesia sesaat ama cerita itu ya ^^v

.

Balesan reviewer anon:

**Guest** : udah kejawab kan siapa yg bikin kyuline babak belur? Hehe, semoga di chap ini penulisan waktunya udah jelas. Silahkan beri saya pendapat chingu lagi mengenai chap iniiii :D

**SuJuELF** : siip. Apa ini udah kilat? Menurut saya sih iya :3 /senyum sok polos/

**Hanna shinjiseok** : yeah, siapa sih yg gak kagum ama kyuline, wong mereka manis-manis gitu anaknya :3 Ayo kita sama2 berharap siwon bakal berhasil! /lirik atas/ /langsung gak yakin/ Makasih udah review ya :D

**shin min hyo** : apa ini udah asap? Heheh, makasih udah bilang kece /kibas bulu mata/

**fane** : oh ya? Wah, saya belum baca tapi kayaknya ceritanya seru deh. Minta link-nya dooong /puppy eyes/

**evil kyu** : entah kenapa saya ngerasa siwon gak bakal bisa kayak jungsoo T_T /lirik atas/ Habis, meskipun uke mereka tipenya sama tapi tipe semenya beda sih :3 Yeaay, saya senang ada yg penasaran ama tugas 'lain' ruang osis! Tenaang, ini fic rated T kok, apalagi mereka masih esempe, jadi ya, silahkan berspekulasi sendiri tentang tugas 'lain' itu. reader is king :3

**meotmeot** : gimana ya jadinyaaa /lirik atas/ /hard sigh/. Meskipun saya jg pengen banget bikin siwon si ketos yg nyelesein masalah kyuline, tapi kan dia cuma ketos esempe, jd masalah kyuline yg nyeleseinnya sekolah, bukan osis :c /nyesal gak bikin latarnya sma aja/

**aiiukiu** : makasih udah suka ceritanya ^^ yah, harapan chingu sepertinya 'agak' terkabul deh /lirik atas/. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi yaaa~

**owmiink** : sama-sama chingu ^^ Amin! Kita liat aja proses cinta mereka yaaa *wink. Makasih jg udah ripiu lagi :D

.

Yosh, review udah di bales semua, cerita udah di baca semua, udah tau kan apa yg harus dilakukan selanjutnya? Hehehe...

Makasih buat yg udah ngasih dukungan di chap sebelumnya. Baik itu yg cuma baca, yg nyempatin diri review, yg mau nge-klik tombol follow, yg dengan baiknya mau nge-fave, pokoknya semuanya deh. _You are awesome, guys_!

.

Regards,

**ChoiMoonGyu**


	4. Chapter 4

Fake—or Fate?

A** WonKyu **fanfiction by** Choi Moon Gyu**

* * *

**Main Cast: **Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Other Cast:Shim Changmin, Lee Jonghyun, Choi Minho, Lee Donghae, beberapa OC

(Cast bertambah seiring jalannya cerita)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, Friendship

Length: Chaptered (4/?)

Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka (tanpa izin) untuk keperluan cerita

**Warning: **BL/Sho-Ai/ BoysxBoys, miss typo(s), umur tidak sesuai, kehidupan labil remaja SMP (maksud saya labil di sini bener-bener labil loh ya. Moodnya selalu nge-swing kayak handuk yg diputer-puter :3), dan kemungkinan OoC

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

* * *

Malam itu malam senin. Dengan lampu belajar yang menyala memberikan penerangan yang cukup, Choi Siwon duduk tegap di meja belajarnya dengan buku yang terbuka lebar. Buku dengan sampul tebal berjudul 'Sukses Sejak Dini'. Buku pemberian ayahnya di ulang tahunnya yang ketigabelas.

"Buatlah jumlah kawan sebanyak mungkin, dan jumlah lawan sesedikit mungkin." Siwon menggumamkan salah satu kalimat di buku itu. Kepala bersurai hitam kelamnya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Jadi aku harus selalu bersikap baik pada orang lain, ya?"

Siwon kembali teringat sikapnya di sekolah. Semenjak dirinya menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, banyak murid yang menyapanya setiap pagi, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Ia ingat dirinya selalu membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman dan sapaan ramahnya. Berarti ia sudah mengaplikasikan salah satu petuah buku ini dengan baik.

Siwon tanpa sadar tersenyum saat menyadarinya. Bagus. Ayahnya akan benar-benar bangga padanya.

**"Ingatlah, Siwon. Kau adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarga Choi berikutnya. Memang masih lama, tapi sejak dini jagalah nama baikmu dan keluarga ini. Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat mempermalukan nama Choi."**

Kata-kata ayahnya di malam itu kembali terngiang di benak Siwon, membuat ketekunannya dalam membaca buku itu semakin meningkat. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko mengecewakan satu-satunya orang tuanya yang masih hidup. Ayahnya berpesan saat memberikan buku itu agar menerapkan isinya dalam kehidupannya, dan Siwon pasti akan mematuhinya. Menerapkan isi buku dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tentu tidak sulit.

Merasa bab yang ia baca sudah cukup dipahaminya, jemari Siwon bergerak membalik halaman buku itu secara asal. Gerakannya terhenti saat mendapati satu halaman mendekati akhir yang menurutnya menarik.

"Hindari hal-hal dasar berikut, dan Anda menjadi pribadi yang disegani semua orang. Hm, menarik," Siwon tersenyum membaca judul bab itu. Manik obsidiannya mulai bergerak teratur membaca tiap-tiap kalimat di buku itu dengan seksama. Berhati-hati agar tidak melewatkan satu katapun.

"Prioritaskan hal yang menurut Anda berguna terlebih dahulu. Jangan berlarut-larut dalam satu masalah yang tidak penting. Baiklah, hal yang mudah."

Siwon tersenyum saat mendapati hampir segala yang tertulis di buku itu telah diterapkannya di kehidupannya. Ternyata menjadi pribadi yang baik sangatlah mudah.

Saat menyadari bahwa jam tidurnya hampir tiba, Siwon berniat menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera tidur. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mendapati salah satu kalimat di barisan terbawah buku itu. Kalimat yang termasuk dalam sub judul 'Hal-hal lainnya yang harus dihindari'.

Poin pertama, mempercayai takhayul. Siwon melewatkan bagian penjelasannya karena merasa ia sudah tidak terlalu percaya takhayul. Poin kedua, tidak terlalu penting. Poin ketiga, blablabla—lewatkan. Poin keempat, mentoleransi penyimpangan seksual.

Siwon tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya gugup. Manik obsidiannya mulai kembali bergerak teratur membaca penjelasan pada poin keempat. Berbagai hal yang dianggap sebagi penyimpangan seksual berikut penjelasannya, salah satunya... laki-laki menyukai laki-laki?

Tu-tunggu. Apa?

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

"Hyuuung!"

"Y-ya! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun meringis saat Minho menerjang tubuhnya lalu memeluknya erat. Ia menoleh pada Changmin yang berdiri di sampingnya, meminta pertolongan lewat tatapan matanya.

"Shireo! Bogoshipeoyo~." Minho masih bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang mulai memperhatikan kelakuan mereka. "Sudah seminggu aku terkurung di rumah, dan akhirnya hari ini aku bebas! Aku senang~!"

Changmin yang masih mendapat tatapan meminta pertolongan dari Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya, mencoba menahan tawanya saat menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun yang berubah kesal akan kelakuannya. Laki-laki tinggi itu berganti menatap Jonghyun yang hanya menatap Kyuhyun dan Minho dalam diam.

"Tidak ingin memelukku?"

Tawa Changmin akhirnya meledak saat Jonghyun menatapnya horor setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Senin pagi yang menyenangkan, mereka bisa berkumpul kembali dan bercanda seperti biasanya setelah hampir satu minggu menjalani masa skors.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim."

"Annyeong,"

Suara yang amat dikenalnya itu membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menghentakkan tangan Minho yang masih bergelayut di lengannya. Adik kelasnya itu sempat protes, tapi langsung tersenyum jahil saat mengetahui apa yang dilihat Kyuhyun.

"Fufufu, akhirnya hyung bisa melihatnya lagi. Omo~ Kenapa rasanya ada suara deg-degan, ya?"

_Deathglare_ yang diberikan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Minho. Bocah itu justru tertawa dengan maksud menggoda hyungnya. Saat sosok Choi Siwon yang tadi lewat cukup jauh dari mereka telah menghilang di keramaian murid yang baru datang, Minho tidak juga menghentikan tawanya. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menatapnya aneh.

"Ya. Hentikan tawa bodohmu itu. Kau bisa dikira gila." Changmin menatap aneh Minho yang tengah berpegangan pada bahu Jonghyun, tampak mencoba menghentikan tawanya sampai tubuhnya terbungkuk.

"Ne. KyuLine tidak memiliki anggota yang gila." Kyuhyun menimpali, mulai merasa aneh pada keceriaan Minho yang terlalu berlebihan pagi ini.

"Aku tidak gila," Minho akhirnya mulai bisa menghentikan tawanya. Sebelah tangannya masih berpegangan pada pundak Jonghyun, sementara tangan lainnya bergerak mengusap sudut matanya yang basah.

"Kau gila."

Dan tawa Minho kembali meledak saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun berucap kompak. Ia lalu menghampiri kedua hyungnya itu dan merangkul mereka dengan kedua lengannya. Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dan murid-murid yang tadi memperhatikan mereka.

Ah, tidakkah mereka melupakan seseorang?

"Jonghyun-ah! Kajja!"

Lee Jonghyun yang tampak setengah melamun itu tersentak mendengar seruan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya yang sudah berjalan duluan memasuki gedung sekolah. Tatapannya lalu beralih ke arah lain, tepat tertuju pada arah menghilangnya ketua OSIS Super Junior High tadi. Sebuah helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lemah saat Kyuhyun kembali memanggilnya.

"Ne, hyung. Aku datang."

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

"M-mwo?! Hyung sudah menyatakan perasaan ke Siwon sunbae?!"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat Minho berteriak heboh, sedangkan Changmin di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin membulat.

"Kapan?"

"Minggu lalu," Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "Hari selasa."

"Woah! Lalu? Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menatap datar Minho yang terlihat antusias. "Aku ditolak."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"MWO?!"

Teriakan membahana Minho menggelegar, membuat beberapa burung camar (?) yang tengah berteduh di dahan pepohonan di taman belakang itu beterbangan ke langit biru.

"Ko-kok bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah ditekuk. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdenging. Suara Minho tidak main-main. Ia beruntung Changmin tak ikut berteriak. Entah bagaimana jadinya telinganya jika pemilik suara tinggi itu ikut heboh seperti Minho.

Ah, tunggu. Rasanya ada yang kurang...

"Di mana Jonghyun?"

Changmin ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Siapa tahu adik kelasnya itu tengah dengan kurang kerjaannya bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon di taman belakang itu.

"Mengerjakan tugas dari Park seonsaengnim," Entah kenapa Minho menjawab dengan bersungut-sungut. "Sok rajin. Padahal tugas itu dikumpulkan minggu depan."

Changmin menatap Minho jahil saat menyadari sesuatu. "Dia tidak mau memberimu contekan?"

"Ish," Minho berdecih. "Jangan remehkan seorang Choi Minho. Aku bisa mengerjakannya tanpa bantuan siapapun, kok. Lagipula, tugas itu sama sekali tak penting. Yang penting sekarang, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun hyung ditolak?" Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya. "Apakah hyung memakai kekerasan?"

"Pabbo. Mana mungkin."

"Lalu?"

Ditatap oleh dua mata bulat yang memancarkan binar penasaran membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memundurkan posisi duduknya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Siwon hyung tiba-tiba pergi saat aku menanyakan apakah dia juga menyukaiku."

Minho tiba-tiba memajukan duduknya lebih mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Dia langsung pergi?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa sebelumnya dia menggumamkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat. "Ne. Kalau tidak salah Siwon hyung menggumamkan 'maaf' sebelum pergi." Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah heran saat Minho tersenyum aneh. "Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu sekali lagi, hyung."

"Ha?" Kali ini Changmin yang menatap Minho tak mengerti.

"Heum!" Minho mengangguk antusias. "Kasus ini mirip dengan yang kubaca kemarin."

"Apa yang kau baca?"

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun rasanya ingin melempari wajah Minho yang memasang wajah 'sok' seakan dialah yang paling tahu segala hal di dunia ini. "Ckckck. Kalian memang membutuhkanku untuk masalah seperti ini."

"Ya! Jangan berbelit-belit."

Minho meringis saat Kyuhyun menjitak kepalanya. Tapi bocah itu kembali berbicara dengan semangat. "Hyung tahu? Selama kita diskors kemarin, aku berhasil mencuri baca beberapa komik milik Sooyoung noona saat dia pergi sekolah."

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Changmin saling melempar pandangan heran. Ada apa dengan perubahan topik yang sangat terasa janggal ini? Dan lagi kenapa wajah Minho tampak bangga saat mengatakan 'mencuri'?

"Dalam komik itu, ada adegan yang sama persis dengan yang kau katakan tadi, hyung. Si uke yang menolak semenya karena semenya menyatakan perasaan terlalu tiba tiba."

"Tunggu." Changmin menyela. "Maksudmu, Kyuhyun yang seme?"

"Tentu saja. Kyuhyun hyung kan keren!"

"Pabbo. Coba perhatikan kesehatan matamu. Lihat tampangnya baik-baik. Seme dari mananya?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak nyaman saat Minho dan Changmin menatapnya lekat. "Tunggu. Apa itu seme dan uke?"

Kyuhyun makin merasa tak enak saat Changmin dan Minho ganti menatapnya aneh.

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu seme-uke, hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos.

"Kau tidak tahu padahal kau menyukai laki-laki?"

Kyuhyun masih mengangguk polos.

"Kau yakin kau benar-benar menyukai ketua OSIS itu?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang bertanya dengan tatapan tersinggung. "Ya! Tentu saja aku benar-benar menyukai Siwon hyung! Dia itu pahlawanku!"

Changmin menghela napas mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu. 'Siwon hyung pahlawanku'. Laki-laki tinggi itu jadi teringat saat Kyuhyun bercerita padanya saat kelas satu dulu.

"Tunggu. Pahlawan? Pahlawan apa?"

Dan Changmin diam-diam menepuk dahinya saat Kyuhyun menatap Minho dengan bersemangat. Pasti sahabatnya itu akan kembali memulai ceritanya yang Changmin curigai hanyalah mimpi Kyuhyun. Hei, cerita itu terlalu drama untuk jadi kenyataan!

"Kau tahu, Minho-ya, dulu Siwon hyung pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku saat kelas satu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat Minho mendengarkan ceritanya dengan wajah tertarik. "Saat itu, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Hari sudah sore, dan aku pulang dengan berjalan kaki."

"Ke mana perginya sepedamu, hyung?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku lupa. Ah, tapi itu tidak penting." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Jadi, saat itu aku memainkan psp-ku selagi menunggu lampu penyeberangan menyala hijau. Saat aku menang satu level, aku lihat lampu sudah hijau, jadi aku langsung menyeberang. Aku tidak sadar bahwa ternyata lampu hijau itu sudah menyala lama dan hampir berganti jadi merah."

Minho menahan napasnya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, saat aku hampir tiba di seberang jalan, lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah merah kembali. Aku panik, karena tiba-tiba ada mobil hitam yang melaju ke arahku. Waktu aku baru terpikir untuk segera lari, aku merasakan sebuah tangan hangat yang menarikku. Aku merasa tubuh tertarik dan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar jatuh ke jalan." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya. "Aku jatuh di atas tubuh seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam yang sama denganku."

"Siwon sunbae?" Minho menebak dengan mata membulat antusias.

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Saat itu lampu jalan belum dinyalakan, dan keadaan langit juga mulai menggelap. Tapi aku yakin, aku benar-benar melihat Siwon hyung yang terjatuh di bawahku. Tangannya terluka, tampak lecet di beberapa tempat. Tapi dia dengan senyumannya justru menanyakan keadaanku. Setelah itu, beberapa orang mulai membantu kami berdiri, dan aku sadar tidak hanya lengan Siwon hyung yang luka, tapi seragam bagian belakangnya juga kotor. Sialnya, belum sempat aku mengucapkan terima kasih, seorang anak perempuan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Siwon hyung sambil menangis."

"Anak perempuan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Siapa?"

"Setelah kuselidiki ternyata itu adiknya."

Entah sadar atau tidak Minho menghela napas lega. "Lalu?"

"Tsk," Tiba-tiba wajah Kyuhyun berubah kesal. "Adiknya Siwon hyung itu terus menarik tangannya, sehingga mau tak mau Siwon hyung mengikuti adiknya memasuki sebuah mobil tidak jauh dari kami."

"Kalian tidak berbicara?" Minho tampak terkejut.

"Tidak. Orang-orang disekitarku terlalu ribut sehingga aku tidak bisa mencegah Siwon hyung pergi." Sebuah helaan napas lolos dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Dan sejak hari itulah aku mencari tahu segala hal tentang Siwon hyung. Dan berakhir dengan menyukainya."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tepukan tangan meriah dari Monho. Changmin yang melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya itu memasang wajah aneh.

"Kau yakin kau bukannya hanya kagum padanya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan wajah kesal. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, Chwang. Aku yakin aku menyukainya. Bukan hanya kagum."

Minho menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Ne-ne-ne. Aku juga yakin Kyuhyun hyung benar-benar menyukai Siwon sunbae."

Changmin memilih diam, membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja membuka suara untuk kembali meyakinkan sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia mengurutkan niatnya saat Minho tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya.

"Karena itu, hyung. Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Siwon sunbae sekali lagi." Sebuah senyum mencurigakan tersemat di wajah kekanakan Minho. "Kali ini pakai cara komik Sooyoung noona yang kubaca."

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

Satu jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Di depan ruang OSIS.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu cokelat di hadapannya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Dalam hati ia mulai mempertanyakan kembali ide yang disampaikan Minho padanya.

**"Biasanya ruang OSIS sudah sepi satu jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Hanya akan ada Siwon sunbae di ruang OSIS."**

Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata Minho. Ia tak tahu dari mana bocah kelas satu itu bisa mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu, tapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Minho cukup terkenal di kalangan murid perempuan. Pasti tidak sulit baginya untuk mengorek informasi di Super Junior High.

_Apakah aku akan berhasil_, batin Kyuhyun bertanya. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. _Pasti, kali ini pasti berhasil. Cho Kyuhyun, hwaiting!_

Tok tok tok!

Kyuhyun meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu cokelat itu terbuka saat mendengar sahutan Siwon dari dalam. Saat menutup pintu kembali dari dalam, tak sengaja matanya menangkap kunci yang tergantung di lubangnya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, Kyuhyun meraih kunci itu dan memutarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kaget saat ia sudah berdiri di hadapan meja Siwon. Bahkan ketua OSIS itu sampai menjatuhkan pena yang dipegangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menyelesaikan urusan di antara kita yang belum selesai," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

**"Jika ingin berhasil, kali ini hyung harus bisa menunjukkan bahwa hyunglah yang berkuasa."**

"Urusan apa?" Siwon mulai berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Matanya menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya tenang.

"Urusan tempo hari. Di dapur apartemen Donghae hyung."

**"Buat dia tak berkutik dengan ketegasanmu."**

Siwon memasang sikap defensif saat Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya, melewati meja OSISnya yang dipenuhi berlembar-lembar kertas yang tersusun rapi. "Aku tidak ingat kita memiliki urusan yang belum selesai."

Kyuhyun sempat terhenti di tempatnya. Ada sepercik rasa aneh saat melihat tatapan tegas Siwon yang tertuju padanya.

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Itu menurutmu. Bagiku urusan kita belum selesai."

**"Kalau perlu, pojokkan dia. Buat dia tak bisa lepas darimu dan tak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkan ucapanmu."**

Siwon membelalakkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mendorongnya hingga terduduk di kursinya. Untungnya kursi itu dilapisi busa yang lembut, hingga pantatnya tidak merasakan sakit saat terduduk seperti itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun, mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang mulai menggila, kedua tangannya terangkat di kedua sisi kepala Siwon, lalu berpegangan pada sandaran kursi hitam itu. pantatnya ia dudukkan pada meja di belakangnya, hingga posisinya sedikit membungkuk. Ia mencoba menormalkan ekspresinya saat menyadari wajahnya dan Siwon yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu." Kyuhyun menatap tepat di antara alis tebal Siwon, masih belum berani menatap manik obsidian yang tertuju padanya itu. "Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, tapi kau hanya pergi begitu saja saat aku menanyakan perasaanmu."

**"Berdasarkan komik itu, seharusnya sang uke akan langsung tak berkutik. Dan jika beruntung, si seme bisa mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya saat itu juga."**

Blush...

Kyuhyun tak sadar wajahnya memerah saat teringat perkataan Minho. Apapun jenis komik Sooyoung noona yang dibacanya, Kyuhyun bersyukur Minho pernah mencuri bacanya.

"Kurasa saat itu sudah jelas, Kyuhyun-ssi." Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menatap manik obsidian Siwon saat mendengar namanya di sebutkan dengan formal. "Aku menolakmu saat itu. Begitu juga sekarang, jika kau ingin kembali menanyakannya."

Kyuhyun membeku.

Tu-tunggu...

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menghilangkan panik yang mulai merayapinya.

Seharusnya... rencana Minho ini berhasil, kan? Seharusnya Siwon terdiam tak berkutik di bawah kuasanya. Seharusnya si uke menerima semenya di situasi ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat tawa Changmin saat Minho selesai memberinya 'saran'.

**"Aku bukannya ingin menurunkan semangat kalian berdua, tapi menurutku, kalian berdua salah menempatan posisi 'seme' dan 'uke' di sini."**

Siwon mendorong dada Kyuhyun hingga laki-laki itu benar-benar terduduk di atas meja, dengan kedua tangan yang terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu lalu beranjak dari duduknya, dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi masih banyak tugas yang harus kuselesaikan."

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, masih membelakangi Siwon yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

Apakah... ia gagal lagi?

Cklek... Cklek-cklek...

Tidak. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya gagal lagi kali ini. Ini kesempatan terakhirnya. Akan sangat sulit mendekati Siwon jika ia gagal sekarang.

"Eoh? Terkunci?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Siwon yang tengah memutar-mutar kenop pintu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menarik sesuatu keluar dari saku celananya.

"Kau mencari ini, hyung?"

Siwon menatap tak percaya pada kunci yang diangkat Kyuhyun hingga sejajar dengan telinganya. "Kau—kenapa kuncinya bisa ada padamu?"

Kyuhyun hampir saja akan menjawab 'Tentu saja karena aku tadi mengambilnya' dengan polosnya, tapi ia segera menutup mulutnya. Tangannya langsung menggenggam erat kunci perak di tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh saat melihat gelagat Siwon yang akan menghampirinya.

"Aku akan memberikan kunci ini," Kyuhyun melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak dengan Siwon. "Asalkan hyung mau menjadi kekasihku."

Ada kilatan aneh di mata Siwon yang tidak dimengerti Kyuhyun apa artinya. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon menuntut. Ia sungguh berharap bisa menjadi kekasih Siwon, tak bisakah?

"...Aku bisa menghubungi Donghae dan memintanya membawakan kunci dari ruang guru."

"Andwe!"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menerjang Siwon yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku seragamnya. Kebiasaan berkelahinya selama ini membuat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan Siwon yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Hingga kini mereka saling bertindihan dengan Kyuhyun di atas tubuh Siwon. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja laki-laki di bawahnya. Sekali lagi, berkat refleks berkelahinya.

Tring!

Brugh!

Kyuhyun bahkan tak mempedulikan saat suara logam dan benda lainnya jatuh di lantai di dekat mereka. Kunci yang tadi digenggamnya dan ponsel Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah tak mempedulikan kedua benda itu.

"Ka-kau?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu kembali membayangi benak Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia berada di posisi yang sama, dengan orang yang sama, tapi pada tempat dan situasi berbeda. Saat itu Siwon yang menariknya, dan sekarang ia yang mendorong Siwon.

"Apa susahnya menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih dalam posisinya, tidak menyadari manik obsidian yang terbelalak melihat manik karamelnya yang mulai tertutupi embun tipis. "Hyung hanya tinggal bilang 'iya', apa susahnya?"

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu," Siwon menatap langit-langit ruangan di belakang kepala Kyuhyun saat mengatakannya. "Percuma aku menerimamu sekara—"

"Justru jika bukan sekarang maka aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi!" Suara Kyuhyun pecah. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menghadapimu lagi jika kau menolakku sekarang. Aku akan benar-benar kehilangan muka untuk bertemu denganmu lagi jika aku ditolak untuk kedua kalinya."

Siwon terpaku. Ia lupa bahwa tubuhnya lebih besar, dan ia bisa saja dengan mudah mendorong Kyuhyun agar menyingkir dari atasnya. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya. Ia terlalu terpaku pada manik karamel itu untuk bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Sebesar itukah keinginan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Siwon mulai menarik tangan Kyuhyun dari kerahnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun tak ingin melepaskan cengkeramannya, tapi laki-laki itu terdiam saat Siwon bertanya padanya.

"Hanya menjadi kekasihmu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengangguk. Ia bahkan menurut saja saat Siwon mendorongnya agar mereka dapat duduk berhadapan. Manik karamelnya masih menatap lekat laki-laki di hadapannya saat Siwon mengangkat tangannya untuk menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jika maksudmu hanya menjadi kesasih, tanpa melibatkan perasaan, maka aku—"

"Tentu saja kau juga harus menyukaiku!"

Siwon terpaku mendengarnya. Egois sekali! "Kalau begitu mana mungkin bisa."

"Pasti bisa!" Tekad di mata itu membuat Siwon tak berkutik. "Aku akan membuat hyung menyukaiku. Aku jamin, pasti aku bisa melakukannya."

Siwon menghela napas. Tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak menuju punggungnya. Terasa sedikit ngilu. Tenaga Kyuhyun tak main-main saat menerjangnya tadi. Ah, Siwon lupa bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah murid yang suka berkelahi—menurut pandangannya.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"Eung!" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Lagi-lagi tak menyadari manik obsiian yang terpaku menatap wajahnya yang—eheum—manis seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

"Kalau begitu baiklah," Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada lantai di samping Kyuhyun. "Aku beri kau kesempatan untuk melakukannya."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Tapi ada syaratnya."

Binar antusias Kyuhyun sedikit meredup mendengarnya. "Mwo?"

Siwon membersihkan tenggorokannya sebelum menatap Kyuhyun. "Jangan sampai orang lain tahu tentang ini."

Orang lain? KyuLine bukan orang lain bagi Kyuhyun, jadi tidak masalah jika mereka tahu, kan? "Baiklah. Aku janji."

"Bagus." Siwon segera bangkit berdiri, lalu menghampiri ponselnya yang jatuh tak jauh dari tangan Kyuhyun. Untung ponselnya tidak rusak. Laki-laki itu melirik sebuah logam perak tak jauh dari ponselnya, lalu meraihnya. Suara gemerincing terdengar saat Siwon mengambil kunci itu.

"Jadi..." Kyuhyun perlahan ikut berdiri dan menatap punggung Siwon yang membuka kunci pintu ruangan itu. "Mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?"

Kyuhyun melewatkan sudut mata Siwon yang berkedut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Satu minggu."

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat Siwon berbalik menatapnya sambil mengacungkan telunjuk kananya. "Kuberikan waktu satu minggu untuk bisa membuatku menyukaimu. Jika tidak bisa, maka kita berpisah setelahnya."

"Cepat sekali!"

Giliran Siwon yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Kalau begitu dua minggu?"

"Satu bulan."

"Lama sekali." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sangsi. "Apa kau sendiri tidak yakin bisa membuatku menyukaimu?"

"Ukh, kalau begitu tiga minggu."

Siwon tanpa sadar tersenyum saat Kyuhyun bersungut padanya. "Deal. Buat aku menyukaimu dalam waktu tiga minggu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Hal yang mudah. Kebetulan tiga minggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahun Super Junior High. Mereka nanti pasti akan menghadiri festival yang selalu meriah setiap tahunnya itu sebagai sepasang kekasih yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun yakin itu.

"Baiklah. Deal."

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

Langkah Kyuhyun terasa ringan saat ia melintasi koridor sekolah yang telah sepi. Seakan lupa pada imej 'cool' yang selama ini dibangunnya, senyuman cerah terus menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun, membuat jika ada yang melihatnya pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakannya 'manis'.

"Kyuhyun hyung!"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara Minho memanggil namanya. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat mendapati ketiga sahabatnya tengah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

"Aigoo, silau sekali." Minho berkomentar saat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka masih dengan senyumannya. "Pasti berhasil, kan?"

"Eung!" Kyuhyun tertawa senang saat Minho meninju bahunya sambil juga tertawa senang.

"Aigoo, yang sudah punya kekasih. Traktir makan dong, hyung."

Minho hampir tak mempercayai pandangannya saat Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mudahnya. "Memang itu rencanaku. Kajja."

Tarikan Kyuhyun di lengannya membuat Minho kembali tersenyum lebar. "Kajja, Changmin hyung, Jonghyun-ah. Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun hyung tidak pelit."

"Ne," Changmin memasukkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi ia mainkan ke dalam saku seragamnya. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Laki-laki tinggi itu lalu melirik pada laki-laki lain di sampingnya. Ia mengernyit saat mendapati wajah murung Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-ah?"

"Ah, ne?" Jonghyun menatap Changmin kaget.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ani," Jonghyun menggeleng cepat, terlalu cepat hingga membuat Changmin merasa ada hal yang tak beres. "Kajja, hyung. Minho benar, jarang-jarang Kyuhyun hyung baik hati mau mentraktir kita makan."

Senyuman di wajah adik kelasnya itu membuat Changmin memilih untuk tidak menanyakan kecurigannya. "Ne, kajja."

Mereka berdua pun segera keluar dari gerbang tinggi Super Junior High, menyusul Minho dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menunggu mereka sambil membicarakan tempat makan yang akan mereka kunjungi. Tidak satupun dari keempat orang itu yang menyadari kehadiran dua orang laki-laki yang berseragam sama dengan mereka tengah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

"Kau dengar itu?" Salah satu sosok yang lebih tinggi dari temannya bertanya.

"Ne," Suara dalam laki-laki yang lebih pendek terdengar. "Cho Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih."

Keduanya lalu berpandangan dengan seringai licik di masing-masing wajahnya.

"Menarik."

* * *

**.**

**Fake—or Fate?**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

Well, saya mau minta maaf kepada reader yg kecewa sama chapter kemarin *bow

Saya tahu chapter kemarin banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, baik di segi kepenulisan maupun ceritanya yang—oh God saya sadar—membosankan *deepbow

Ah, dan saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review chap sebelumnya. Aduh, beneran ya, review kalian itu yang bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin fic ini /ciumin satu2/ /readers pada kabur/

Ini chap 4 nya, saya harap lebih baik dari yg sebelumnya :'D

Yah, saya tau chap ini terlalu klise, terlalu pasaran... tapi inilah jalan yg harus ditempuh cerita ini biar cepat kembali ke jalur yg benar /dgn kata lain: sebenarnya chap kemarin itu gak sengaja saya bikinnya melenceng jauh dari plot yg udah direncanain =3=/ /derita penulis labil/

Dukungan dari segala pihak sangat diharapkan demi kemajuan fic ini agar jadi lebih baik :) /read: saya hanyalah pemula yg masih butuh kritik dan saran yg membangun buat bikin suatu cerita/ ;D

.

Balasan review anon:

**SuJuELF** : setuju! sekalinya uke ya udah uke aja deh, gak perlu cool-cool /? segala :3

**fane** : ooh, ntar aku cari sendiri deh, lagi butuh bacaan nih =3= Eh, tapi ff itu pair nya siapa nih? wonkyu gak?

**shin min hyo** : kemarin ditolak, sekarang diterima :3 silahkan salahkan kelabilan saya sehingga siwon ikutan labil. Nyahahaha~ /ketawa nista/

**Guest** : aduh, saya gak berenti senyum waktu baca dua kata terakhir kamu. Tehee~ berasa di awan jadinya xD Makasih ya~

**meotmeot** : gak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus kyu ;D kita tunggu aja kapan janur kuningnya melengkung xD

**evil kyu** : yah, kyu mesti blak-blakan kalo pengen dpt siwon di sini :3 /lirik atas/ Ah, udah tau kan maksud babykyu dgn 'menyelamatkan dirinya'? uhuhu, semoga chap ini gak terlalu pasaran ceritanya T3T

**Rilakuma** : hai~ salam kenal~ /lambai-lambai/ Siwon kabur gegara kaget ditembak gitu :3 abis kyu nya terlalu blak-blakan seeh =3= ah ya, yg bikin perjanjian itu cm jungsoo-heechul, siwon sih cm pengen niru mereka 'n nerapin ke kyu, tp gak jadi ;D makasih udah review ya~

.

Makasih buat semua pihak yg udah dukung fic ini~ Meski namanya gak bisa ketulis satu-satu, tapi saya beneran tulus bilang makasihnya looh :'D tanpa kalian fic ini gak ada artinya. _Love you_, _awesome readers_!

.

Regards,

**ChoiMoonGyu**


End file.
